Allen of Kalos!
by Gamer62
Summary: Allen is a young trainer of Aquacorde Town, his brother had gone on a journey 2 years before him and now with his best friend Trent and his newly made friend Amy as they assist Professor Sycamore by helping in his research into Mega Evolution. However, things begin to change when a man named Synapse begins to develop a plan that could endanger all of Kalos.
1. Chapter 1: New Adventures!

It was a foggy morning when I woke up and realized what was happening ignoring me only being in pajamas I ran downstairs to see my brother standing there. He has short stuffy brown hair a black cap on his head a black unbuttoned shirt with a white shirt under and jeans with neatly tied black boots. I ran to him dashing as fast as I could and hugged him and begged him to stay. Today was the day he will head off to his pokémon adventure across Kalos. He smiles warmly at me giving me that caring gentle smile he and mom have had for as long as I could remember. He rustled my hair gently and began walking towards the door out of my arms grasp as I starred he opened the door the morning sun was shining through he became a shadowy figure, a silhouette. He turns to me though his face was to dark to see anything but that same smile which shined beyond any kind of darkness. He said in his soft tone "Little brother, I'm sorry" I could see my parents behind me, my father had his arm wrapped around my mother as they had look of deep pride for my brother as he continued "I don't want to be your companion, I want to be a goal" he then walked away as the door began to shut and he was gone. He had given this one final excuse and left me behind, despite my begging for him to wait for me to become old enough to depart on my adventure.

My brother left the house two years ago; it seems like just yesterday though. He had collected all 8 gym badges within a little more than a year and trained for one more year taking on the Elite Four only recently though he gave up before taking on the Champion. Knowing my brother I have no clue why he would do something so stupid. I got up and changed out of my sleeping clothes putting on a black shirt and slid a dark blue hooded sweater over it. I put on some new black jeans with dark blue sneakers and grabbed a black knit hat and slid it over my messy brown hair. I ran into my bathroom to brush my teeth as I put my glasses over my emerald eyes adjusting them a bit and put my black and dark green backpack over my back adjusting it a bit to be comfortable. I smirked as I ran downstairs seeing my mom sitting on the couch and smiling at me as she sipped her morning coffee. She knew today was a very special day for me. I'm going to be heading out on my pokémon adventure now and she adjusted my clothes a bit as per usual and tugged on my sleeves "Make sure to head to the town café to meet up with Prof. Sycamore's assistant and Trent ok?" I nodded smiling at her as I headed out she gave me one last hug and I opened the door knowing full well my mom was seeing me as a silhouette just as we saw my brother as the morning sun shined through the door and I stepped outside closing the door behind me and took in a big breath of fresh air that smelled of baked goods and smiled as I headed out. Aquacorde Town wasn't a lively place but a gentle one. We had a nice café which was a meeting spot for kids all over town and in Vanville too. I was raised here with Trent ever since I was little.

I passed by the old bakery and bought myself some bread and as I munched on it I saw Trent sitting at the café starring off to space and ran towards him the bread being held in my mouth. He had hair black as the night sky hair tips were brown though and wore a jacket green as a forest with white stripes around the elbows, it was zipped up and he also wore torn up jeans. Though he didn't buy the jeans like that and I remember how hilarious it was when I was trying to teach him how to use roller skates. I saw he had black sneakers and hanging on the chair was his black bag. He looked over to me and grinned "Hey, you actually showed up." He said as he saw the bread he couldn't help but chuckle and pinch the bridge between his eyes "Why I am not surprised you showed up looking like a fool though." I grabbed the bread ripping out the bite and swallowed it down chuckling "Sorry there Trent, are you ready to head to Lumiose?!" as I finished my statement I shredded another bite from the bread as he raised a brow as if confused by my question "Lumiose? We have to get through Salatune and Salatune forest first though and we can't do that without partner pokémon. I nodded in agreement and looked around "Isn't Sycamore's assistant supposed to be somewhere around here by now?" "Lumiose is quite a bit away ya know" Trent said curtly. I narrow my eyes my eyes and saw a figure dashing and running towards us through the town holding what looked like a capsule.

Her hair was in a large ponytail that bounced around as she ran and was a dirty blonde with black tips. Her eyes were a deep sea blue but were a bit hard to tell with her bangs flying around blocking parts of her face. She had a red blouse that tied around her neck and black pants with white stripes around the knees her red sneakers seemed almost like a blur as she dashed so quickly. As her face came closer and closer towards me I took a step back and tripped as the bread fell out of my hand she came a sudden halt and I fell against the ground I could see the look on Trent's face as he was about to explode then once the bread fell and bounced off my head that was his cue and he burst into hysterical laughter. "Oh no! Oh no! I'm so so so so sorry, please forgive me I didn't mean to!" the girl began yelling as I got up dusting myself off with a chuckle I assure her I'm fine. She lets out a sigh of relief and smiles at us "My names Amy, I'm the professors assistant from Lumiose City." Me and Trent introduce ourselves shaking hands as she smiles "Alright, the deal was that you two each get to pick a pokémon and the one you two don't pick I will receive" Trent tilted his head "You will be receiving a pokemon too?" he asked questioningly. She smiled with a nod and pressed the button on the front of the capsule with her index finger as the glass rose the steam came out revealing three shiny red and white pokéball's neatly lined up waiting to be chosen I smiled and so did Trent "Now it is time to pick your partner for the rest of your journey" Amy said with much enthusiasm.

Trent and I had agreed before hand to avoid being bias while choosing our partner and pick the one that fate decides so I grab the one on the farthest left and he grabs the one in the middle and I can't help but stare at the ball in pure awe smiling warmly knowing that my new best friend and partner is inside of this tiny ball as Amy grabs the last ball she puts the capsule away smiling as Trent grins looking at me and holds the ball up making it face me "I want a battle right now Allen! I want to see what you are made of!" I looked at him kind of surprised but at the same time it comes with no real shock. Trent being the competitive guy he always has been readies by the steps and I stand across from him near the gate and we throw our pokéball's in as the light flashes from both our pokémon come in revealing a Chespin from mine and a Fennekin from his. I knew I had the type disadvantage but I wasn't going to back down and boost his ego any more than it already is. He grinned as Amy interrupted us "Before you start 2 things, you can nickname your pokemon with a name that you wish also take these" she quickly pulled out small red objects tossing them to Trent and I as we caught them we quickly realized it was a pokédex. I quickly shuffled through Chespins' data and smiled "Alright then I'll name you Wyane" Chespin looked at me with a cheerful smile jumping for joy at his new name "I don't think Fennekin needs a name, her name is strong enough for her already" Trent said with a smirk. I took the initiative and attacked first "Alright Wyane, use Tackle!" Chespin lets out a battle cry and charges forward and launches itself towards Fennekin as Trent responds "Ember, Go!" flames form within Fennekin's mouth as she releases multiple small flames hurling towards Wyane who gets knocked back by the flames. It occurs to me that I should be a bnit more careful about going in head first when Fennekin can use super effective attacks. "Wyane, let's use Rollout!" Chespin then leaps forward and curls into a ball spinning rapidly and acceletates towards Fennekin as Trent grins "Avoid it and use Ember!" Fennekin leaps up as Chespin rolls right under her and she releases a shower fo flames onto Chespin causing a minor explosion knocking Chespin back swirls around his eyes indicating he is knocked out. I feel my chest hut a bit seeing that my very first battle and I already lost as I look down I lift my pokeball as Chespin reenters the ball Amy congratulates Trent and goes over to me "It's okay to lose ya know, after all you DID have the type disadvantage" she smiled and held up a small star and placed it on the ball as the ball somehow absorbed it my eyes go wide "It's a max revive, Chespin should be fine now." I smiled and put the ball away in my bag and she nodded. "I will be heading back to Lumiose City, I'll be waiting there for the two of you and I'll introduce you to the professor then alright?" "Alright, we will see you then Amy!" I said with excitement. Right now wasn't a time to be down, it was a time to be excited and stoked for heading out on my new journey through Kalos.


	2. Chapter 2: Fantastic Salatune!

While Trent went ahead of me I stopped by the store and bought myself a set of ten pokéball's, the man at the store was so nice he even gave me a free premier ball. I headed out to the Forest and grinned seeing the darkness of the forest as tall tress spread their branches wide and the think leaves blocked out most sunlight. It was almost as if it was night time already. As I pushed my way through bushes Wyane left his pokeball without my say so and I looked at him feeling confused as he points to a small bird pokemon with a red head looking away from our direction on a treebranch as I grinned I threw my pokeball right away as it shocked the bird it was to late as it entered the pokeball and I cheered as I had caught my new team member. My pokédex opened up informing me the pokemon I caught was Fletchling and popped open some text about it [These friendly Pokémon send signals to one another with beautiful chirps and tail-feather movements, Caught Fletchling has the attacks: Tackle, Growl, and Quick Attack] I decided to name this pokemon Tony and I returned Wyane into his pokeball and let Tony fly along side me. Tony seemed very obedient and friendly with me. As we went through the forest we battled multiple trainers and wild pokemon through the forest as I trained Tony to catch up with the rest fo my team. Near the end of the forest he even learned the Peck attack. I met up with Trent near the exit as he stood there smirking with his new team member which appeared to be a Pikachu. "Oh hey there Allen, gee now I have two type advantages over you, electric over flying and fire over grass. Today is just not your day is it?" I sighed as he went off returning his Pikachu into its pokeball and continued through Route 3.

As I passed through the route I noticed a Bunnelby looking around peacefully I was contemplating catching him when I notice a figure creeping up on the unaware pokemon and I take out a pokeball in pure alert and threw it to stop the figure the Bunnelby jumped out of the way as the ball smashed into the face of a Litleo as the pokemon is caught into the ball Allen covers hi mouth worried he hurt the little guy and sent him out as the Pokedex updated [They set off on their own from their pride and live by themselves to become stronger. These hot-blooded Pokémon are quick to fight. Caight Litleo has the attacks: Tackle, Leer, Ember, Work Up] I smile and kneel down "Hey there buddy, sorry about throwing the ball at ya like that and hurting you" I could see the Litleo shoot me a sharp evil glare as she jumped onto me scratching my face then hopped off and sat facing away from me as I rubbed my face "Urg! Ow that hurt you little!" I looked at her again and sighed standing up and returning her into her pokeball. She is going to be troublesome I can already tell.

As I entered Salatune City I smiled seeing the many busy people and walk around the city and see Amy walk out of a clothing store with a few shopping bags walking around humming happily I run over to her and grab her shoulder "Hey!" She lets out a yell dropping some bags. I quickly apologize and help her recover her things and carry the bags for her "So why were you shopping for clothes?" she looks at me as if I just asked how come people don't throw dirt on their face "Well if you must know, Lumiose city is a city MADE for being fashionable and I guess that kind of mentality has rubbed off on me" she giggles at herself and I try to smile as we head to the pokemon center as the door opens up she looks to me "So I am guessing you and your friend are going to challenge the Pokemon Gym here?" I looked at her with surprise "There's a gym in Salatune?!" she looks at me with a raised brow "Yeah of course, how do you not know that?" I ponder that a bit myself considering I went out of my way to plan where I would go in Kalos to challenge all the gyms "I have no idea" I stated with a shrug. She shrugged as well and held up four pokeballs from her bag as she set down the shopping bags down "I managed to catch 4 pokemon already to help the professor complete the pokédex" Allen smiles with a chuckle "I only caught 3 so far, Chespin, Fletchling, and a stubborn Litleo who won't listen to me." Amy laughed and put the balls away "Well the gym in this city is bug type if you use Litleo in it a bit and scorch the bugs you might be able to get it to trust you a bit more." I pondered what she said as I headed towards the gym figuring she was right.

I walked into the Gym seeing multiple photographs plastered along s and ten times out of ten they were bug type pokemon. I grabbed a pole in the center of the room which slid down to a large chamber with a spider web making up the floor. I walked carefully along the web making sure I ddin't fall and finally I reached the gym leader. She was a young woman with light colored hair a white tank top with green shorts she carried a black camera with a strap around her neck and she smiled as she began her speech "This is fantastic! Just fantastic! Is this your first time challenging a Gym? Fantastic! Whether it's the tears of frustration that follow a loss or the blossoming of joy that comes with victor! They're both great subjects for my camera! Fantastic! This'll be just fantastic! My lens is always focused on victory—I won't let anything ruin this shot!" Allen stands there starring at her "You done sayi-" before he can even finish his statement she yells as loudly as she can "FANTASTIC!" she throws her pokeball as a Surskit appears ready to battle. "Well enough of the puns I guess, Litleo!" Litleo appears out of her pokeball as she smirks at the Surskit believing burning a bug would be very simple. Viola grins "Go ahead and get the first shot" Allen nods with a smirk "Alright then, Lizzy! Use Ember!" Litleo's mouth bursts into flames as she fires multiple fire shots towards surskit causing a small explosion of flames" Viola stands there with a grin taking a few pictures "Surskit! Bubble!" Blue bubble likthe walls, countlese spheres blast out of the smoke hitting Lizzy hard knocking her back as she struggles to get up. "Lizzy, no!" Litleo rises up breathing heavily as Allen was caught completely off guard from the water type attack. "You should never underestimate a gym leader you know." Allen nods gulping and he takes a deep breath switching Lizzy out "I'll use you again soon but right now is not a good time, I'm sorry." He puts the ball away taking out another one holding it pointing it directly towards Viola "I shouldn't underestimate a gym leader like you said, but you shouldn't underestimate me either, I will get this gym badge and be the champion!" Viola yells in excitement "Fantastic Fantastic Fantastic! This is just FANTASTIC! Time for us to zoom in our sights on this battle Surskit!" Surskit nods happily ready to rumble.

Allen sends out Chespin "Alright Wyane lets do this!" Chespin lets out his battle cry as Viola orders the next attack "Quick Attack!" the Surskit rushes forward leaving behind afterimages of itself as it strike "Wyane, Vine Whip!" Chespin then uses two vines to grab Surskit and slam it against the ground as hard as he can "Great shot!" Surskit flies back knocked out already from that single attack as Wyane then begins glowing white. "Whats going on?!" Viola smiles putting her hands on her hips "Evolution" Wyane begins growing as the white breaks into multiple flashes of light appearing as Quilladin! "Congratulations, Your Chespin evolved into Quilladin" Allen smiles and pumps his fist into the air "Yes! My first evolution!" Quilladin jumps for joy as well as Viola sends out her Vivillion "Fantastic! Get ready for part two of this fantastic battle!" Allen nods and sends out Lizzy this time ready for the bug type. "Alright Lizzy, use Ember!" Lizzys mouth burns in flames as she fires multiple balls of flames hurling towards Vivillion making it drop from a single attack. "That wa-" before Viola can even finish Allen yells "Fantastic!" in a very sarcastic tone. Viola hands him his badge and he begins making his way out of the gym.

As Allen left the gym he saw Trent standing outside tossing his badge into the air catching it again and repeating "Oh so you finally got your gym badge? I was getting bored of waiting" Allen frowns "Hmph, whatever I bet at this point I can already beat you anyways" Trent laughs and points to the city gate "Meet me in the gardens and we will battle to find out" I nodded and headed to the center to heal before heading to battle. As I went into the garden Trent smirked holding up his pokeball "Alright let's do this, 3 on 3 match, no substitutions" I nodded and grabbed a ball from my bag as he threw his "Flabebe!" as he threw his pokeball a strange pokemon appeared holding onto a flower "A grass type? Fine then, go Lizzy!" I threw my own pokeball as Litleo appears ready to fight growling at Flabebe. Trent begins laughing as I raise my brow "Grass type? How behind are you? Flabebe is a pokemon type recently classified: the Fairy type" "Fairy type?" I questioned tilting my head. "Here I'll show you! Flabebe use Fairy Wind!" a powerful breeze blows knocking Lizzy back and my eyes go wide "Fine then! Lizzy, use Ember!" Lizzy fires multiple small fire balls towards Flabebe as she flies back and struggles to get back up I don't give it a chance "Now use Heabutt!" Lizzy gives a tiny roar and rushes forward her claws extracted as she leaps and smashes her head into Flabebe knocking it down and it is knocked out.

Trent grunts as he returns Flabebe into its pokeball and then takes out his next pokeball "Riolu! Lets do this!" he throws his pokeball as it bursts open a Riolu appears and Trent gives no tiome to waste before giving his next order "Use Force Palm!" Riolu dashes in almost a flash reaching Lizzy as Allen just stands watching unable to even comprehend this Riolus astonishing speed as it presses its palm to Lizzys forehead beginning to glow a bright flashing light and then causing an explosion to occur causing Lizzy to fly back knocked out instantly. Trent smirks as I return Lizzy and send out Tony doing the same as he did "Tony! Peck!" Tony flies towards him and smashes its Beak into Riolu but he quickly recovers "Quick Attack!" Riolu rushes towards Tony at blinding speeds tackling into him knocking him back "Use Quick Attack too!" I ordered as Tony attempts to do the same but Riolu avoids easily. "Lets finish it with a Force Palm" Riolu grins dropping down and smashing Tony into the ground with his hand then causing a bright flash of light and another explosion jumping out of the smoke leaving Tony smashed into the ground as he is returned into his pokeball. It was painful to watch Trent beat me so easily like this, I just wanted to show him up at least once. I threw in my last pokemon, Wyane "Lets do this!" As Quilladin stands up he lets out his battle cry smirking as he gets ready to beat Riolu to a pulp.

"Riolu, use Quick Attack!" Trent ordered as Riolu rushes forward "Wyane! Use Rollout!" Wyane rushes forward rolling at high speeds crashing into Riolu twice as hard thanks to him moving so quickly towards Quilladin knocking Riolu back as he is immidietly knocked out. Trent returns Riolu into his ball and throws his next "Braixen go!" Trent sends out his Braixen as Quilladin narrows his eyes glaring at the Braixen who simply smirks with a chuckle. "Well I'm sure as hell am not going to hold back!" I say pointing directly at Trent as he laughs "Neither am I!" "Wyane, let's use Rollout!" Quilladin rolls up into a ball and rapidly spins across the ground hurling towards Braixen at accelerating speeds. "Braixen, let's use Psybeam to stop him in his tracks!" Braixen pulls a wooden stick from her tail and holds it up as it fires a beam of multiple colored energy towards Quilladin slowing him down but not stopping him as he crashes into Braixen knocking her back as she gets up panting "Oh no!" I smirk "You forgot that Rollout gets stronger the more its used! Now keep going Wyane!" Quilladin continues its streak going for the next hit "Flame Charge Braixen!" Braixen begisn to set herself in a powerful red flame as she launches herself towards Quilladin as they crash into eachother knocking eachother back both knocking out simotenuesly. Trent lets out a sigh returning Braixen into her pokeball "I guess that puts us in a tie though I still carry the overall advantage since I won once." He smirks as if he just won a championship and I chuckle smiling "Whatever Trent, anyways next up is Lumiose I'll meet you there." Trent smiles nodding as he heads out I return to Salatune Center to heal my pokemon and I start making my way to Lumiose City.

* * *

Authors Note: I love how originally I was going to make that Riolu relevant to the plot later on but then forgot he even existed after this chapter. Flabebe's only point of existence is to show off Fairy Type. Soto sum it all up, we got a rival battle, new team members, and a gym badge. Things are going by quick until you realize we got like three more towns before we get to the second gym badge. I remember how long it took to get 2 badges then not 30 minutes after i had 5...oh well lol. third chapter being uploaded right after this.

[Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and GameFreak]


	3. Chapter 3: Friends in the Big City!

After defeating multiple trainers on the route to Lumiose I finally arrive in the massive city looking around in astonishing awe at the bright lights around and the tall buildings and people everywhere. I ran around exploring the city finding myself getting lost quickly. I finally found someone recognizable as I see Amy walking around and I wave to catch her attention and I run over smiling as we say hi and she offers to lead the way to the professors place. I had completely forgotten about him after coming through the gate. She led me to the large building that housed Prof. Sycamore's laboratory. I smiled as I walked in and headed up through the elevator to the room where he introduced himself "Hello Allen, it is a great and wonderful pleasure to finally make your acquaintance!" he greeted me rather loudly and happily keeping his arms open

"Welcome accueil! Please come with me for a moment please" he lead the way to his desk where I saw Amy with her hands behind her back smiling at me with Trent grinning arms crossed "Bout time you got here" "Now now, paix, peace, I invited you two due to this being a new journey for the two of you so thus I have a present for the two of you." he holds up two pokeballs and tosses them to each of us as we stare at him confused. "But uh Professor, we already received pokemon from you" he smiles and shakes his hand "Oh but Allen you must listen closely" he cleared his throat and continued "You two will receive these pokemon that come from a region far away because these pokemon have strange potential, that being potential for MEGA EVOLUTION!" we all looked at him confused until Amy stepped up "The Professor has been studying a new form of evolution called Mega Evolution which seems to be a new form of evolution only a few pokemon are capable of" Sycamore nodded and smiled with excitement "Oui! Yes! Exactly!" he smiled cheerfully seemingly calming himself down "Now Amy will give each of you a mega stone which I hypothesize can assist you in mega evolving your pokemon." As he said, Amy took out a stone for each of us giving us each one and I frowned a moment and Amy raised a brow "Something wrong?" I looked at the professor with a stern look "What about Amy?" He raised a brow at me as everyone in the room seemed confused I felt my race go a little red as I seemed to have made an outburst then I clear my throat to elaborate. "Amy is travelling through Kalos as well and she is your assistant so she should be given one of these pokemon and a mega stone as well otherwise it is completely unfair"

Sycamore smiled at me and laughed "I see, you are quite a young man Allen, now Amy he is correct you have helped me quite a bit so thus I will give you the same task as I am giving these two" Amy blushes and smiles nervously "No need Professor Sycamore sir, it's fine really I don-." Before she can even complete her statement the Professor hands her a pokeball and a stone similar to ours "Now now, mieux connaître, know better, you are a wonderful assistant so thus like Allen said it is only fair." She looked at the pokeball and smiled nodding to the professor "Thank you very much sir"

"Excellente! Much wonderful! Now you three I expect good progress but of course I more so expect you to enjoy your journey now go and be the best trainer you can be!" I smiled and nodded as I put the stone away and the pokeball away as I would find out what pokemon was inside it later. I took my leave as Amy grabbed my arm pulling me aside and I looked at her confused as she looked at me smiling "Thank you so much Allen, for what you said." I smiled and chuckled "It was nothing really, you don't need to thank me." She shook her head refusing to accept it "No, really, thank you very much." She nodded and headed down using the elevator as I smiled figuring I would stop by the center and call my brother see if I can get in contact with him. I headed down the elevator as the door opened up and I walked out I crashed into someone and fell back rubbing my head "Ow, hey watch where you're going!" I open my eyes and to my dearest shock it's him right there in the flesh. Ray stood towering over me a hand at his hip "You should be the one being more careful Allen, otherwise you'll get yourself in trouble." He offered his hand and as I took it he helped lift me up and I smiled seeing him "Ray! It's been so long!" He smiles nodding "It has little brother."

Ray and I head towards the café nearby and we sit down smiling as he orders us some coffee. "So how long have you been in Lumiose?" he asks me his leans over the table his hands held together with fingers intertwined with eachother and I smile. "I have been here for only a day, I started my adventure a few days ago." He nods smiling happily at my response as the coffee reaches our table he takes a long sip from the steaming cup. "So how many pokemon do you have with you? What kinds?" I put a finger to my bottom lip trying to count them in my head as I say them aloud "My Quilladin who I started with, my Fletchling, my Litleo, and a pokemon Prof. Sycamore had just given me." He looked at me smiling and nodded "That's quite a nice team for a beginning trainer Allen, I'm very proud." I smile feeling like I will burst with happiness, the entire coffee shop seemed practically empty as it has been years since the last time I saw my brother in person, not since he started his journey. Suddenly the thought kicked in and I said it aloud without even considering anything "I want to battle you Ray, right now." I could feel his astonishment at my outburst, why do I keep doing that?! I need to keep my mouth under control.

Ray chuckled and nodded "Sure, let's have a 1 on 1 battle since I am training a pokemon currently for my team." I could feel my expression brighten up with gleam as I nodded and stood up and we left the dark café that wreaked of hot tea and coffee leaving behind a tip for the waitress. As we exited to the middle of the street a crowd began forming around us as I heard people whispering "Isn't that the guy who took on the elite four and beat all of them one after another?" "Yeah, he didn't even lose to the champion he just didn't bother with them and left" I could hear two women behind me saying those words and I sighed since I wasn't hoping to attract any attention then Ray cleared his throat. "Alright brother, hope you aren't feeling pressured or anything. Just forget the crowd and let us do this." As he says this he holds up a pokeball smirking and I let out a sigh of relief and take out the pokeball Prof. Sycamore gave me. This seemed like a pretty good time to test him out. Ray threw the pokeball as a Charmeleon appeared "Elliot! Let's do this" The Charmeleon blew a flame into he air excitedly. I couldn't help but gulp and threw my pokeball as a Squirtle appeared. I felt my body relax as I realized I had the type advantage and I used the pokédex to see Squritles attacks. [Tackle, Withdraw, Bubble, Water Gun]

Ray smirked "You ready?" I nodded "Alright then, I'll call you Sydney!" I said towards Squirtle before beginning as he nodded. "Elliot, let's use Slash!" Charmeleon charged forward raising its hand attempting to smash his claw down onto Squirtle. "Water Gun, Quick!" Sydney nodded and blasted a pump of Water onto Elliot knocking him back as he quickly rolled onto all fours and regained his balance "Flamethrower!" Elliot opened his mouth as a large stream of flames bursted out his tail flame bursting as well brightly "Watch out, Sydney use Withdraw!" Sydney quickly shuffles into his shell as the flamethrower makes contact launching him back as he comes out of his shell Sydney pants seeming to have taken a good amount of damage. "Careful Allen, Withdraw is great for physical attacks but not so much for ranged ones like Flamethrower." Ray said with a smile and pointed towards Sydney "Elliot, now use Shadow Claw!" Elliots hand begins to form a dark aura around it in the form of a claw as he rushes forward jabbing into Sydneys under belly launching him into the air. "Sydney! Water Gun now!" Sydney shoots a straight beam of water down towards Charmeleon as it crashes down Ray smirks "Protect!" Charmeleon forms a sphere shield blocking the water as it crashes down failing to penetrate through the protect. I gritted my teeth as Sydney was falling helplessly down to Charmeleon "Lets finish this, Shadow Claw!" Charmeleon grinned as it formed a dark claw aura once more and smashed the attack on Sydneys underbelly once more as he crashed down and tossed him aside Sydney coughing as he struggles to get up. "Sydney you don't…" Sydney began glowing a bright white as he emitted the white light I could see he was evolving as he stood up as a Wartortle! "Sydney!" Ray smiled with a chuckle "Looks like this might end up being more interesting."

I nodded "Sydney! Let's use Bite!" Wartortle jumps forward and chomps down onto Elliots arm as he yelps "Elliot! Use Slash!" Using his free arm hs jabs into Wartortle using his claws "Now Shadow Claw!" Elliot forms the dark aura around his claws again and attempts a jab "Withdraw" Sydney quickly hides into his shell which gets smashed into the ground cracking the stone under him as he comes out of his shell his eyes are swirls having been knocked out. I looked down as the crowd mumbled and chuckled as they dispersed. I could hear those same ladies behind me "Well that wasn't a surprising turnout" "Can never expect any less from someone who's beaten the Elite Four" as they depart I return Sydney into his pokeball and see Ray approaching Elliot at his side "You put up an awesome fight Allen, you and Sydney fought with great strength especially for a first battle with him." I smile nodding and thank him as Ray heads off to who knows where I smile and head to the center to heal up Sydney before going on to Route 5.

* * *

Authors Note: Well with so much happening in Lumiose, a whole chapter being dedicated to just the first visit was bound to happen XD. Anyways two new characters introduced: The handsome devil Prof. Sycamore and the powerful trainer and brother to our hero Ray! Also if your curious on how a trainer who took on the elite four has a little Charmeleon he just caught it and is now training it. He needs more screen time then I give him . anyways: I just got Civ V so I probably will be lazy when it comes to uploading these Ill try to get at least up to chapter 5 uploaded today and later this week (probably Wednesday) upload 2 or 3 more before uploading another 2 or 3 on Saturday. Also my writing in the beginning sucks compared to later q-q I just hope the characters develop a bit before the end of this week.


	4. Chapter 4: Fluffles the Fabulous Furfrou

As I walk along the road I begin heading my way through the route finding a few interesting pokemon but none that really catch my eye. I defeat a few trainers and as I do I managed to evolve Tony into a Fletchinder. I continue my way through the route until I reach Camphirer Town. As I enter the city I decide to go rest in the center as I walk in I see Amy is sitting at a table sipping some tea. I smile and go over "Hey there Amy" she looks up at me and smiles "Hi, when did ya get here?" I shrugged "A few minutes ago actually" she chuckled and nodded "Well are you going to see the castle?" I thought a bit of what castle she was talking about then I remember seeing the large castle past the drawbridge that overlooked the town and nodded "Yeah, I'm curious to see more about it." She nodded with a determined look on her face "Yeah, let's go together then! I'm really curious about that castle." I nodded and we began walking across the town but as we neared the castle a man ran by us shoving us aside as I almost fell back so much so that I was about to slip over the ledge into the water but I yelled Amy grabbed my arm and so did the man as he helped me up and regain my balance. After getting my breath back and calming down my racing heart I glared at the man "What gives! You could have just said excuse me ya know!" The man bows multiple times in apology. I could tell he was foreigner from Kanto, Johto, or some region in that area. I sighed and accepted his apology as he began explaining why he was in such a hurry "Thing is that, a Snorlax had fallen asleep on route 7 and the man who works within the castle is the only one who can play the Pokeflute." I tilted my head "Pokeflute?" he nodded "It's a special flute that can awake any pokemon from deep slumber." As he said this a man dressed in strange old looking robes walks out of the castle. He had a red band tied around his forehead and his hair was a dark brown and his eyes were deep black with a very young face. "Yes but there is a severe issue." The man looked to the robed man "Sir Kenji" Kenji nodded "Yes, you see, the flute was taken by that spoiled noble man who lives in Parfum Palace." Kenji cringe his teeth and hit the side of his fist against the wall of the castle and continued "He wanted it just for display, when the town needs it or else trading with Cyllage will end and the town will suffer."

I frowned and stood up "I'll get that flute back for you two" the man looked at me with brightened eyes "You will? But that noble…he is a very stubborn man." I shook my head and stomped on the ground "I am even more stubborn and I refuse to allow this noble to do as he pleases with no good reason!" Kenji nodded and he bowed "Thank you so very much sir, I couldn't thank you more" I felt a bit embarrassed and chuckles "no need heh it really is nothing" Amy stood up and smiled "I'll help you Allen, besides we need to get to Cyllage anyways." We all nodded in agreement and went our separate ways. As I walked along Route 6 towards the Palace I could feel as if something was watching me. I turned around to see a misplaced sword on the ground and I rose my brow "Who would leave something like THAT around here?" I looked around and saw nobody. I sighed as I reached over to pick it up to see if it had a name inscribed suddenly the wrapping grabbed onto my arm! It wrapped around me and tightened as I tried pulling away I saw the sword begin to float and an eye opened as I yelled Tony appeared out of his pokeball and used Ember on the floating sword as it let go of me I pant a bit. It was as if my very life flashed before my eyes. I looked as the cloth took hold of the sheath and pulled it off revealing the blade as I took out my pokédex it identified the pokemon as Honedge. "Tony! Use Ember!" Tony fired multiple small flames towards the Honedge as it dropped on the ground I threw my Ultra Ball desperate to just make sure it doesn't escape the ball and catch it. I let out a sigh of relief. As I am about to put the ball into my bag it pops open and the Honedge appears again and I see some inscribed on the sheath reading "Joan" I nodded and decided that would be her name. I returned Joan into her ball and put it away as I made my way to the palace. As I approached the main gate I saw Amy standing outside her cheeks puffed as she stood there arms crossed a man in a suit stood in her path. "What seems to be the problem?" Amy looked over and sighed seemingly frustrated "This suit won't let me pass through without paying some fee." The man raises a brow as it seems he was offended by the term suit. I chuckled "How much is it? Gee Amy you seem really over reactive" the man in the suit clears his throat "500,000 pokedollars" my jaw dropped and shook my head "Oh heck no! We're 14! We are NOT paying that much!" he shook his head "That is the admission fee if you will not pay it you will not enter, simple as that sir" I furrowed my brows "Isn't there some way to get a discount or something?" the man shook his head and I let out a sigh "C'mon Amy we will find some other way in" she nodded and we began walking away when we heard a loud cry from a man "Jefferson!" the very large round man ran across the garden his overly sized moustache bouncing with his large belly as he headed towards the gate "My beloved Furfrou, Fluffles!" the man sighed "What about him sir?" "He ran off!" the man cried "into the garden and I cannot catch up to him for he is too quick!" I could see the smirk growing on Amy's face "You know if you allow us into the palace we could probably get that Furfrou back for you, we are pokemon trainers after all." The man looked at us with beaming eyes that seemed to almost be in tears "Oh my THANK YOU! Thank you a thousand times my darlings please get my Fluffles back!" we nodded as we were permitted into the castle and we saw the Furfrou glaring us down in the garden. "Well he was easy to find" I comment as we approach it "Careful, the man said he was fast." Furfrou dashed off at amazing speed down the garden leaving a dirt trail "Woah! He's quick!" I yelled as we began running after him "After it!"

We began chasing the Furfrou down the garden twisting and turning around hedges as Amy gets a little frustrated she grabs a pokeball "This is ridiculous! Go Frogadier!" she throws her pokeball and a Frogadier appears and lands in front of us as Amy gives her command "Chase after that Furfrou with Quick Attack!" Frogadier nodded as he let out a white glow and chased after the Furfrou at blinding speeds. I smirked until the Furfrou turned around and opened his mouth as a flame orb appears in front of his snout and he fires a hyper beam as it blasted into Frogadier causing a small explosion knocking him back as he struggled to get up. "Oh no!" Amy cried out as Furfrou let out a low growl I figured I needed to help as well and threw a pokeball "Joan!" I sent out the Honedge as she drew her blade out "Joan is a ghost type so Hyper Beam cant even work on her!" I said with a smirk as Amy lifted her hand a bit and looked questioningly "Uh, but ghost moves don't affect normal types either…"I was about to correct her till I realized she was correct. I shook my head "I have moves that aren't ghost type as well!" I cleared my throat "Joan! Use Pursuit!" A dark aura formed around her blade as she dived towards Furfrou and slashed at him as the pokemon deflected the attack effortlessly "What?!" Amy pinched the bridge of her nose "Furfrou has an ability called Fur Coat, it halves the damage done by physical attacks" I frowned and returned Joan into her pokeball realizing keeping her out was kind of useless and sigh sending out Lizzy instead. Amy looked back to Furfrou "Alright, let's use Water Pulse!" Frogadier leaped up and opened his mouth as a sphere of water swirls inside it and he launches it as it leaves a wake of water on its trail as it crashes onto Furfrou "Lizzy! Use Ember now!" Lizzy opened her mouth launching multiple small flames towards the Furfrou as its fur becomes a little frizzy the blob of a man jumps through the hedge behind the Furfrou and tackles him "My beloved Fluffles oh how I missed you so!" he continued to hug him adoringly and Amy whispers "I feel a little maybe It would have been better if we just didn't return him." I nodded in agreement as I approached the large noble "Sir, we need to request something in exchange for helping you get your pokemon" the man looked at me and nodded repeatedly "Oh yes of course, whatever you ask btu first I will hold a firework display tonight to celebrate finding my dear Fluffles." He stood up and smiled "You may stay in the palace until then! Once the display is done you may request whatever it is that you please." We nodded once more and we went off to the palace.

* * *

Authors Note: I dont know why but I had a lot of fun with the Parfum Palace Arc, both in X and writing it out in this story. I don't know why but I personally love the noble :3 I picture him to look like Es Cade from Colesseum (which btw was my first ever pokemon game ;) ) so yeah. also something I didnt note in the story is that Fluffles is a styled Furfrou (not that ugly shaggy thing :P) it is styled into the diamond trim (that orange one). That aside I also think Amy is one of my favorites from the main cast despite the main char being Allen. Dunno why maybe its cause of her little personality tweaks you will see later in the story (like around the 6th gym badge).


	5. Chapter 5: The Path to Ambrette!

Later that night, Amy and I went off to the balcony seeing Amy was leaning against the railing waiting for me. The sky was dark as night as I smiled walking over and leaned against the railing "The show should start soon you know." She nodded smiling "Yeah, hey Allen can I ask you something?" I looked at her tilting my head in confusion "What is it?" she looked over to me "Why are you going through Kalos?" I thought about it a bit deciding between a coupe things and looked over to her and smiled "I want to beat my brother, and become stronger than him." She looked at me surprised most likely not anticipating that kind of answer and she smiles as I return her question "And you?" she thought for a moment and responded with "I'm on my adventure to see all of Kalos and to capture as many pokemon as I can, truth be told I want to become a pokemon professor like Sycamore and the others when I become older." I thought about the mere idea of this and realized I didn't know exactly what I wanted to be when I become older. I guess it doesn't matter to me right now, I already have my goal right now and I need to focus on that one first.

Suddenly a bright light flashed after a few seconds followed by a loud pop sound as fireworks began firing up in all sorts of colors and shapes and effects as I watch them I can't help but smile at the beautiful booming bright lights exploding in the air contrasting so heavily to the dark night sky all across the vast night and starry sky above the garden. As the show neared a close I saw Amy was still starring out in awe as if she was frozen by the fireworks into a solid block of ice. The nobleman walks out onto the balcony laughing joyfully "Wasn't it just spectacular?!" I bowed and smiles "It was but sir we must ask for something in return for getting your Furfrou back." The man nodded and smiles "What is it you need?" Amy looked over and she suddenly seemed annoyed as the mans sole presence seemed to have irritated her "We need the pokeflute, or rather the entire town needs it instead of your selfish ego." I couldn't believe my ears as I've never once thought I could hear those phrases from Amy's mouth when she seemed too sweet and nice. The man took it to shock as well and nodded as he told his butler to fetch it for him and left on his own. When the butler returned he handed me the pokeflute "My dearest apologies for him, he was spoiled from day 1 since his birth also please take this" he approaches Amy and holds out a pokeball for her and she tilts her head and he clears his throat "Fluffles is not the Furfrou's actual name, it is just something master likes to call her for reasons unknown." He put the ball in Amy's hand and continued, "She is a strong battler and would love entering tournaments that the masters father entered her in but now she is forbidden from battling so I believe going with you might be the better thing then letting her suffer here with my master." Amy nodded and put the ball away as I looked over "Wouldn't the noble know his 'beloved Fluffles' is missing?" the butler shook his head and began walking away "I will explain to him that she ran away again and we could no longer find her, please take good care of Elizabeth." The butler walked off into the palace and I turned to Amy once more "I guess that's her name" Amy nodded believing the same and we took our way back to the town to return the pokeflute back to its rightful owner.

As we walked through Route 7 I felt like Amy was radiating with joy for some reason. Her walk had a little peppy skip in it as we headed towards what looked like a large bolder with the man from before and Kenji standing in front of it. As we approached it became clearer that it was actually the large Snorlax they spoke about. The humongous beast of a creature laid there in deep sleep, no wonder they were so desperate to get the flute. As we approached Kenji made a bow and smiled "I could not be more grateful towards you two." I shook my head smiling "It really was nothing, you don't need to thank us" Kenji smiled with a light chuckle "Humble" I gave him the flute as he began playing it and as he did I could feel the air soothing out as the world began slowing down. It was such a beautiful and loud melody that I could feel by body just becoming softer listening to it. The song really was beautiful as the eyes of the Snorlax opened wide he stood up lazily and yawned as I took out my pokeball as I was sure I was going to catch him. I threw my pokeball and out came Quilladin who cheered as he was sent out. Snorlax wasted no time and went directly for a tackle attack "Wyane, dodge and use Needle Arm!" Wyane jumped aside and his arm glew a bright green as a few spikes formed on his forearm and he struck Snorlax with as much force as he could muster. Snorlax fell back a little and opened his mouth as a hyper beam began forming and Wyane rolled up automatically into a Rollout attack crashing into his belly knocking him on his back as he struggled to get up I threw my pokeball catching him I cheered as the pokédex captured his information and I put him away smiling.

After Kenji thanked m once more he left to return to the castle to keep the flute there. Amy decided she would go visit the pokemon Day-Care for a bit as I continued off to Connecting Cave wandering around lost beyond belief in the dark damp cave. I finally made my way onto Route 8 as I walked along the cliffs I felt nervousness shock throughout my entire being. I really am afraid of heights actually and being this ridiculously high up…it is terrifying. I eventually found a strange trainer who stood on a stone smiling as she looks down high up and leaps off opening gliders as she actually floated down slowly "Hey want to have a sky battle with a sky trainer?" my eyes widened and I shook my head and ran for it. Being afraid of heights was bad enough, I sure wasn't going to do something like THAT. I finally got down from the death trap that was those cliffs and made my way into Ambrette Town. I took out my Town map and realized I must have made a bad turn in Connecting Cave sine I was supposed to head directly to Cyllage since that is where the next gym badge is. I walked around and healed up at the center to see what else was inside the city sighing as I failed to really find anything I see a familiar face walking out of a building, it was Trent! I ran up to him "Trent! Hey!" he looked over to me and laughed "Hey there Allen, long time no see." I nodded and smiled "What are you doing in Ambrette? I figured you would be in Cyllage getting a gym badge?" he chuckled and waved his hand and I felt as if he thought I was insane for asking such a question "I already got my second gym badge you slowpoke." My jaw dropped "Then what are you doing here?!" he chuckled again "I'm here because there is a fossil lab here, but they said I was going to have to pick up my fossil at Glittering Cave." My eyes widened "Fossils?!" he nodded and pointed behind him to a gate with his thumb "Let's go to Glittering Cave and check it out."

We went through Route 9 which AGAIN was a cliff that terrified me, Trent even laughed at my fear. Though the ground was to rugged and unsafe for us so we were given Rhyhorns to rent to actually ride through the Route. Though once we got off it was really painful to walk normally. As Trent and I finally recovered out walking abilities we entered the dark cave seeing multiple gems and lights shining dimly across the cave wall as we navigate through the long and narrow labyrinth. "It doesn't seem to ever end!" Trent called out in annoyance "Do you see an exit anywhere up ahead Allen?" I shook my head in response as we made our way through the cave and finally we saw a bright exit up ahead "Hey I see something!" I called out as we finally made it through the cave and saw a large minecart and a man dressed in a red fabulous suit and styled red hair and crimson shades over his eyes as he turned around to face us "Who's there?!" I felt my body freeze up a bit as Trent stepped up "Wait a minute! I know who you are!" the fabulous man tilts his head in confusion as Trent continued "You're Team flare! Allen, these guys are thieves, they even stole one of my pokemon!" I felt shocked at Trents accusation but of course I have to trust him and I nodded taking out a pokeball from my bag "You guys better give Trent back his pokemon!" the Team Flare Grunt laughed a little and held up his own pokeball "I don't know about stealing your friends pokemon but I sure know that either way we won't be giving it back." Trent frowned and held up his own pokeball throwing out an Ivysaur as I threw out Wartortle. The grunt threw out his pokemon which were a Zubat and a Houndour.

* * *

Authors Note: Well we are making progress at least . Just in case I never said so: Allen and his journey through Kalos are actually based on my Nuzlocke run of the game so yeah Duke was on my team for a while but he died almost right away sadly q-q. Also Joan from last chapter was meant to become one of Allens main pokemon for his team with this sad backround and all but I sorta gave up on it not to far in since I got another ghost type later (Kalos has so many awesome ghosts) so story wise yeah Allen has a big fear of heights and it reappears plenty in the story (I have so much fun playing with it X) and now Team Flare is introduced! The fabulous Team flare is bound to amaze all!


	6. Chapter 6: Team Flare Appears!

"Houndour use Ember! Zubat, Poison Sting!" The two pokemon unleashed their attacks as Me and Trent released our orders "Sydney, Water Gun!" "Ivysaur! Take Down!" As Sydney fires a powerful pump of water towards the grunts pokemon it stops their attacks as Ivysaur charges forwards and tackles Zubat against the wall knocking it out instantly. "Alright Sydney, now let's use Water Pulse!" Sydney opens his mouth wide as a sphere of water forms inside of it and he fires leaving a tide of water in its wake hurling towards Houndour and knocks him out in a single attack. The Grunt returns his pokemon into their pokeballs as his reinforcements appear "Intruders! Lets get them!" the grunts throw in multiple pokemon at once as Trent and I stepped back feeling a little overwhelmed. "Any plans?" Trent said looking over to me feeling desperate then I hear a familiar voice call out "Greninja, use Surf" Suddenly a powerful wave of waver clashes in front of us on all the grunts and the enemy pokemon at once knocking all of them out simultaneously as a Greninja lands in front of us and I turn around smiling brightly as I see my brother standing at the entrance walking inside to our side "Hey there Allen, good thing I came by when I did otherwise that could have ended badly." I nodded in agreement and looked around "So you know anything about this Team Flare Ray?" he shook his head as he returned his Greninja into its pokeball "Sadly no, though I do know they were causing trouble here so I flew here as fast as I could." I nodded and ran forward heading deeper into the cave to see if there were any more grunts but no dice. However instead, we do find a researcher at the end of the cave tied up and gagged who once we helped told us he was attacked and knocked unconscious then woke up like that. He gave me and Trent Jaw Fossils and thanks and we hurried back to Ambrette Town and restored them. They came back to us as Tyrunts and we went outside.

Trent turned to me with a grin holding up a pokeball the second we were outside "I think you already know what to expect at this point Allen." I looked at him with a grin we didn't even say anything as I took a few steps away taking out my own pokeball and sent out Honedge "Joan! Let's do this!". He throws his pokeball out "Let's do this! Zangoose!" A Zangoose then appears and lets out its battle cry as it raises its claws. I grin "Joan! Lets use Aerial Ace!" Joan drew the sheathe off as she had dived down towards Zangoose quickly and jabs into it knocking it back as the Zangoose picks itself up "Zangoose, use Pursuit!" Zangoose covers it's entire body in a dark aura as it draws its claws and laucnches forward and slashes at Honedge hurling it away. "Joan! Use Slash!" I yell as Joan spins in a circle to slash at Zangoose as he blocks the slash attack with a smirk "Now Zangoose, use Shadow Claw" his free hand covers in a dark shroud forming the shape of a claw as he slashes into Joan knocking her out as I return her into her pokeball I take out my next pokemon and send out Lizzy who lets out a small roar as she comes out.

"Alright Lizzy let's use Fire Fang!" Lizzy's mouth sets aflame as she charges forward and chomps onto Zangoose's forearm as he flails his arm around to get her off she refuses to let go stubbornly. For once her stubbornness is actually helping me quite a bit. I can see the frustration on Trent's face as he gives his orders "Use Slash!" Zangoose's claws glows white as he slashes at Lizzy knocking her away as Zangoose pants a bit suddenly he bursts into a short burst of flame. "What in the world!?" Trent yells as he sees this and I smirk "Your Zangoose just got burned, now his attack is in half and he will occasionally take damage." Trent gritted his teeth and returned Zangoose into his pokeball "I'm withdrawing Zangoose from battle." He put Zangoose away and throws in his next pokemon "Clauncher lets go!" Clauncher appears out of the pokeball and lands down glaring Lizzy down. "Alright Clauncher, use Bubblebeam!" Lizzy jumps up avoiding the barrage of blue spheres blasting out of Clauncher's giant claw. "Lizzy, use Return!" Lizzy lands and starts running towards Clauncher and tackles him hard knocking him back a bit as he fires his Water Gun attack without Trent's command catching me a bit off guard as Lizzy falls back struggling to get up after a direct hit. "Lizzy, use Return once more!" I yell as Trent grins "Vice Grip!" Clauncher holds open his claw as Lizzy runs towards him and gets caught in the attack as it squeezes Lizzy yells until she is withdrawn before she can get serious damage.

I send in Tony and Trent chuckled "A fire type against a water type?" I smirked back and responded "Type isn't everything Trent! Tony use Quick Attack!" Tony disappears in a flash reappearing as he slams into Clauncher's side knocking him over as Trent gives his order "use Bubblebeam!" Clauncher fires multiple blue orbs in Fletchinder's direction "Agility!" Fletchinder then avoided each of the orbs individually disappearing into multiple blurs to avoid them "Now let's finish this with Razor Wind!" Fletchinder's wings glow a bright white as he begins flapping his wings firing multiple spinning blades of wind as they crash into Clauncher causing a small explosion as Clauncher lays there knocked out. Trent returns him into his pokeball and sends in his Pikachu who lets out a few sparks from his cheeks "Alright Pikachu, time to clip this birds wings with electricity! Use Electro Ball!" Pikachu jumps into the air and at the tip of its tail a yellow sphere made of pure electricity forms and it flips forward swinging its tail down hurling the ball towards Tony who flies directly towards it as Allen grins "Agility!" Tony ignores Allen's orders and dives directly into the attack purposely taking it causing a small explosion mid air as Trent grins "Direct hit!" Tony bursts out of the smoke with only a few scratches diving straight down towards Pikachu as it bursts into a red flame and crashes into Pikachu launching him back as he gets up Fletchinder flies away with a grin "Woah!" I take out my pokédex and analyze Tony once more to see that he had just learned the attack Flame Charge and I smile seeing that now he has a very powerful Fire type attack. "Pikachu! Let's not hold back just yet! Thundershock!" The Pikachu strikes with a powerful bolt of lightning towards Tony as Tony takes the attack he falls onto the ground and struggles to get up as Tyrnt orders his final move "Use Electro Ball!" Pikachu leaps into the air and forms another electric sphere at the tip of his tail as he slams his tail forward he hurls the ball at Tony causing a small explosion knocking Tony out as I return him into his pokeball I send out Tibby, my new Tyrunt. "Alright Tibby! Lets do this with a Bite Attack!" Tibby runs forward and leaps at the Pikachu and chomps onto its head holding on with no intention of letting go. "Pikachu, Thundershock!" he calls out as Pikachu shocks Tibby with full might but doesn't seem to even phase Tyrunt as Pikachu falls over knocked out from the Bite.

Trent returned Pikachu into the pokeball and sighed as he grabbed his next pokeball throwing in his own Tyrunt but sadly that part of the battle was cut short as they bit into eachother and wouldn't let go so we called them a draw and I sent in Quilladin against his Ivysaur. "Alright Wyane, use Needle Arm!" I called out as Wyane charges forward his arm turning green forming small spikes as he punches Ivysaur knocking him back some. "Ivysaur, use Take Down!" Ivysaur then charges forward slamming directly into Quilladin as Wyane grabs onto him "Now Pin Missile!" Quilladin then opens his mouth and multiple white needles fire out slamming into Ivysaur directly and knocks him out. Trent puts Ivysaur back into his pokeball as Braixen is sent out and Wyane is withdrawn.

"Duke lets go!" Snorlax is sent out as Trent grits his teeth "Braixen use Psyshock!" Braixen then lifts Snorlax up using all her power and suddenly Snorlax begins taking multiple invisible blows all over his body. Duke falls over on the ground as Allen's not sure exactly what to do now "Hyper Beam!" Duke looks up and opens his mouth firing a powerful beam knocking Braixen out in a single attack or so Allen through as Braixen got up Trent pointed to the Snorlax "Psyshock!" Braixen then lights up her stick as Snorlax takes more invisible blows and falls over knocked out as Quilladin is sent out again. "Wyane, lets do this in a single Rollout!" Quilladin leaps and begins rolling rapidly towards Braixen crashing into her and knocking her out as she is returned into Trents pokeball he sighs and puts the ball away and smirks "I guess that means you won this battle huh?" I nodded and went over putting my hand on his shoulder "That means we are 1 – 1 now."

* * *

Authors Note: Well that was fun! I literally just wrote up the climax of this entire thing (yup the story is already coming to a close writing wise and your still stuck back here HA HA! but seriously I cant wait for you people to see and read this :P anyways so what happened in this chapter anyways?...oh wow not much progress eh? Well two important battles count I guess. Tony has a long tim rivalry with that Pikachu of Trents. Btw you guys see how Trent actually has an Ivysaur? Why is it that Shauna and Calem/Serena never used Kanto starters even though the game blantly showed they were selecting which one to get. I think it would have been pretty cool if Serena used Mega Charizard/Blastoise/Venasaur rather than Mega Absol and they gave you the Absolite in game or something. Just seems more fitting to me but oh well. That aside Chapter 7 will be the second gym battle so woohoo! We can finally get into the good stuff :3


	7. Chapter 7: Race and Battle vs Grant!

Me and Trent went down the beach of Route 8 towards Cyllage and made it to town and healed up our pokemon. While he goes off for his next gym badge I am supposed to earn my second one here. Now after a sufficient rest I head to the gym and find out the gym leader isn't available since he entered a bike race in the town. I headed back with a frown and realized once I thought about it, I like biking quite a bit so maybe I can participate in this bike race. So thus, after asking a few people around town about it I finally found a person who was allowing other to rent bikes for the race as I got mine I head uphill to find three other racers. One was dressed in red, one in green, and one in black. I was told the one in black is the gym leader earlier so I approach him "Excuse me, you are grant right?" he looked over to me and smiled "Yeah I am, you're new in town aren't you?" I nodded and he chuckled "Wanted to challenge my gym and found out I was doing this huh?" I nodded again this time feeling a little embarrassed and he chuckled "It's fine, look those other two are challengers too and this bike race is to see who gets to challenge me first anyways so hope you win. I nod and get on my bike as we wait for the referee to begin the race as he lifts a pistol and fires the blank everyone hits their pedals with full might as we burst off the starting line.

I can feel the wind rushing through my hair as I burst with speed I can see two people in front of me so I'm in third place, looks like Grant is in first and he doesn't even look like he is trying. I speed up my course and as we go downhill I speed up even more passing the second place and even Grant laughing as I was gonna win until I realized the sharp turn in the street up ahead and I turned which slowed me down by quite a bit. I could practically feel my tires ripping apart against the concrete as I continue pedaling as fast as I could though I fell back quite a bit and Grant passed me again and I was neck and neck for second place. The other biker was breathing steady and strong while mines was weak an erratic. I could feel my legs aching so much already and we haven't even reached the halfway mark. I continue pedaling as we speed up and head to the tough part, uphill. I go more inside and I know I am supposed to too travel less distance and all but honestly I'm just desperate to stay away from the ledge. I can feel my lungs being set on fire and yelling for me to stop as I go up the hill, my legs slow down, my breathing becomes even more erratic as I finally make it to the final stretch still neck to neck to the second place as we rush forward I become desperate and bunny hop forward getting just a few inches ahead and barely winning at last minute though at our speed and bunny hopping like that I crashed against the ground and rolled against the concrete and I hold my chest to catch my breath. I could feel a little dizzy just from this whole race as I get helped up by Grant he congratulates me on making second place and I smile as I am taken to the Pokemon Center to rest as my gym battle was tomorrow.

The next morning I made it into the gym seeing a mountain coming from the center of a platform and I look up and felt a little shaky as I was hooked up to a strap and began rock climbing up. Honestly, I have now had it to HERE with athletics. I climb up the mountain using the fake implanted rocks that were installed to reach the top as I finally got up high I grabbed the ledge and pulled myself over panting and breathing hard not even from the climb itself but because we were so high. I swear this gym badge has been nothing but heights after heights after heights. Grant helped me up and move a little away from the ledge to calm myself a little "I swear man, if I don't get this gym badge after going along ALL THESE DAMN CLIFFS I will lose it!" Grant couldn't help but laugh a little "It's alright man, don't worry about it but right now forget about your surroundings cause now we have to focus on our pokemon though I'll give you a heads up" he cracks his neck a little and holds out two pokeballs "I'm a master of Rock Type pokemon." I nodded and grinned with excitement as he threw in Amaura and I throw in Sydney. Grant goes ahead and gives the first command right away "Alright lets do this Eugene! Use Take Down!" Amaura then begins charging directly towards Sydney who gets ready to take the hit "Use Water Pulse!" Sydney opens his mouth as he gets on all fours and fires a sphere of water that leaves a large tide in its wake as it crashes into Amaura the water freezes as the pokemon crashes into Sydney knocking him back pretty far. "Amaura has the ability Refigerate which turns normal type attacks into ice type, so your water attack froze when it made contact" Grant went on to explain "Now lets use Aurora Beam!" Eugene opens his mouth and fires a single beam towards Sydney "Avoid it and use Water Pulse!" I ordered as Sydney follows dodging to the right and firing a second Water Pulse this one clashes and Amaura is left on the ground struggling to get up as I point to it "Now finish this with Water Gun!" Sydney then fires a blast of water from his mouth as it makes contact to Amaura he falls over knocked out. "Hey, you really are a good competitor you know." Grant says as he returns Eugene into his pokeball and throws the second one he had sending out a Tyrunt.

I readied myself for the worst here "Alright Sydney lets use Water Pulse!" Before Sydney can even finish with his Water pulse Tyrunt already uses the Rock Tomb and stomps on the ground making multiple large stones shoot out in front of Sydney and around him trapping him in a tight space. Sydney tries to break out and when he finally did Grant grinned "Bite" Tyrunt jumped from right where Sydney broke out and chomped onto his skull not letting go until Sydney dropped fainted. "Great job George!" The Tyrunt jumped around a little yipping in happiness. I took out my next pokeball and sent in Wyane next. "Alright Wyane watch out for those chompers of his! Use Needle Arm!" Grant smirked and called his order "Use Rock Tomb" I gritted my teeth "Oh no you don't, switch to Rollout!" Wyane quickly changed his attacks and switched into Rollout as he accelerates rushing towards Tyrunt he avoids the Rock Tomb easily and crashes into Tyrunt knocking him aside as Wyane smirks I continue "Now use Needle Arm!" Wyane jumped up as his arm turned green and smashes it down "Bite now!" Grant yells as Tyrunt opens his mouth and chomps on Wyanes forearm as he gets smashed down by Needle Arm and Wyane shakes him around to get him off unsuccessfully. "Rollout Wyane!" Wyane jumps up and begins spinning into a ball and rolls against the ground grinding Tyrunt against the ground until Wyane rolls off and looks over to the defeated Tyrunt. Grant smiled as he put him back into his pokeball "That was a great battle, you really know your stuff." I smiled and pumped my fist in the air as Wyane ran up to me and hugged me and I returned him in his pokeball as Grant came over giving me a the cliff badge.

As I head out of the gym it was raining. I could feel the water dropping down and flowing down my face as I smile looking up enjoying the rain. People often ran from the rain for cover but me? I think I enjoy it even more since its so relaxing and makes the night so quiet. I walk along the street heading towards the center when I see a small brown furry pokemon on the floor in an alley breathing heavily seeming to have been injured. I grab the pokemon quickly and look around if it has a trainer then I rush it back to the pokemon center as quickly as I could. When I rushed it to the pokemon center I found out the pokemon was an Eevee. The nurse told me she will be okay to see by tomorrow night. While waiting I returned to the alley where I found her seeing in a puddle there was a collar and when I looked to see the name I saw she was named Elli. I took the collar and went back to the center to wait for the Eevee to get better.

The following night I held Elli in my arms when she finally awoke she looked at me with confused eyes and I smiled "Hey there, you alright?" Elli nodded timidly and hid behind her paws smiling softly as I chuckled she nuzzled me softly and began glowing white as my eyes widened she began evolving and became an Umbreon. I was completely shocked but I do know how Eevee's become Umbreons and I smiled asking Elli if she wanted to join me on my journey. She nodded and I gave her a Dusk Ball. Sadly to keep Elli in my team I had to drop off either Lizzy, Wyane, Duke, Tony, Joan, or Tibby since I can only carry six pokemon at once. I decided to drop off Duke into the PC and made my way out the center with Elli now at my side. I made my way to Route 10 as we passed through I couldn't help but stare at the many strange stones in pure awe. I can never imagine what they would possibly ever be or who put them there. Geosenge Town seemed rather uneventful to me with all honesty. It's a quiet and mostly boring town with almost nothing to do. I pass through it without a second though making my way to Route 11 on my way to Reflection Cave. As I near the mouth of the cave I notice two men in familiar fabulous red suits and a third man in the center with dark brown hair that reaches his jaw let loose a small trim of facial hair on the bottom of his jaw similar in style to Sycamore. He wore a red lab coat with a black shirt underneath and a crimson tie as well. His black pants and crimson boots also stood out pretty well. I hid behind a stone watching them. It seemed the three were speaking to someone via holo caster though I couldn't tell exactly who it was as the message ends I notice a pokemon next to the man in the red coat, it was a Lairon with dark red goggles on his head looking up to the and who I assume is his trainer. I grit my teeth as I watch them "What is Team Flare doing here…" the three enter the cave and disappear as I run after them to see whats going on.

* * *

Authors Note: I said I was going to have fun with his fear of heights and I did! This gym was just a gold mine to feed off that for my personal enjoyment lol. I dont know why but Grant was the second hardest gym battle in the game for me (Korrina being the hardest) and every other gym beside those two were laughably easy. So yeah battle with Grant and stuff and then Eevee! umbreon is my favorite eeveelution and I worked hard to make sure Elli in my game evolved into one :) Elli was easily my favorite Team Member ever just cause even though you dont see it to well here she is very shy and adorable 3 not to mention Umbreon is awesome . anyways last but not least is that mysterious man in the lab coat. I wont say how but I will say he is extremely important :3 have fun cause he is one of my favorite characters! (Yes I have a lot)


	8. Chapter 8: Synapse Appears,Shalour City!

As I enter the cave I can't help but be a little awestruck as I see multiple mirror and crystals across the cave marking its beauty. The cave is pretty easy to get lost in as I wander about I finally think I made my way through the cave a bit as I start to hear voices as I approach I finally see the Grunts once more along with the trainer with the Lairon. I step up and call them out "Hey Flare punks!" they turn around facing me the man in the middle raising a brow "What do you want?" I frown "What I want is to know what you guys are doing in this cave!" the man shakes his head and smiles almost warmly which just makes it all the more cold "I'm afraid that is not possible boy, Grunts handle him for me if you will." The two men smirk as they take out their pokeballs "Understood Synapse" they send in their Electrike and Houndour as I send in Sydney and Elli. "Alright Houndour use Bite!" the first grunt commands as his Houndour runs towards Sydney I give my command "Water Gun!" Sydney then fires a powerful pump of water knocking out the Houndour. "Electrike Spark!" The Electrike rushes forward quickly as his body is shrouded in blue electricity. "Elli, use Return!" Elli rushes forward and tackles Electrike knocking him far back and knocked out as Synapse sighs looking over with a tired yet annoyed expression on his face "You weak Grunts are so useless, I don't know why the boss even bothers assigning you to these kind of missions." He grabs his poke ball looking at me with now a furious expression "It's time to end this kid! Go Drake!" he sends out his Lairon and I frown as I command Sydney "Sydney use Water Pulse!" Sydney opens his mouth as he drops to all fours firing the water pulse attack as it hurls towards Lairon Synapse gives the command "Use Thunderbolt!" Lairon then fires a powerful bolt of electricity that shreds open the ground as it easily cuts through the Water Pulse knocking Sydney out in a single attack as I return Sydney into his pokeball I send in Lizzy "Go, Lizzy use Fire Fang!" Lizzy then rushes forward mouth aflame as Synapse counters "Iron Head!" Lairon then rushes forward his body covered in a bright reflective light as he smashes against Lizzy knocking her back. "Now finish it with Stone Edge!" Lairon then lifts up and smashes his feet onto the cave floor causing stones to rise from the ground around Lizzy knocking her out. I return Lizzy into her pokeball realizing this guy wasn't a joke like the grunts. "Now kid, I recommend you get out of our way" I shake my head furrowing my brows as I send in Wyane. "Not a chance you Flare jerks!" I yell in response as I can feel the anger in my voice I give my command "Use Needle Arm Wyane!" Wyane then rushes forward and his arm glows green as spikes form on it as he punches Lairon launching him back a bit. "Use Iron Head Drake!" Lairon then rushes forward with a Tackle as his body covers in a bright reflective light but as he crashes into Wyane a bright explosion of light occurs as the light fades I see something that makes my jaw drop. Wyane had evolved into Chesnaught!

Wyane had formed a large green shield from his arms that had multiple spikes coming out from it blocking Lairon completely. "Wyane you…you evolved!" Wyane grinned and as the shield disappeared Lairon took a few steps back as Chesnaught gave me a thumbs up and I grinned "You're in for it now Team Flare! Wyane! Use Seed Bomb!" Chesnaught held up his arm as multiple green orbs formed in his hand and he hurled them towards Lairon each making contact with an explosion as Lairon breathes heavily I could see the pressure on Synapse's face "Drake! No, no, no! Use Thunderbolt!" Lairon then fired a bolt of lightning as it hit Chesnaught it seemed to barely graze him at all "Alright Wyane finish it with one last Seed Bomb!" Wyane then leaped up and hurled three more green orbs as they exploded when they make contact it knocks out the Lairon. Synapse returns Lairon to his pokeball and looks to the Grunts "Drop everything, we must make an escape!" the Flare Grunts nodded and threw down a box he was holding and grabbed a small black ball throwing it against the ground causing a bright flash to occur blinding me for a few moments as I regain my vision they are already gone and I curse my bad luck and see what was in the box after returning Wyane into his pokeball. I look through and find a strange small stone with a DNA-like symbol on it as it had multiple colors I deicded it would be worth keeping so I put it away and head out of the cave. As I finally crawl out of that long labyrinth I made it to Shalour City.

The city was calm as I walked around I hear my holo caster ringing as I see it's a message from Sycamore I open the message up seeing its mostly static [Allen….Shalour City….Guru…..Tower of…..help….Fla….] the message shut off and I don't even know what to think. I go to the center and heal my team up and review the message "hmm…if he said Shalour and Tower then I bet I can ask around to see if anyone knows anything.." I begin going around the city asking around for what tower sycamore may have been talking about. It really didn't take too long to figure out he was probably talking about, the Tower of Mastery. As I made my way to the Tower I walk along the beach the only sound I can hear is the soft tide against the sand as I cross the bridge of sand towards the large strange looking Tower.

I made my way up the steps and saw at the entrance was two very fabulous red suited men. I cursed my luck but then again why am I not surprised they have something to do with this? "Hey Team Flare! What are you Rattatas up to?" the grunts turn to me and frown "Move along kid, no need to get involved with anything." I shook my head and took out my pokeball throwing in Sydney as the grunts throw in a Gulpin and Zubat. "Sydney, let's use Water Pulse!" Sydney gets on all fours firing a Water Pulse attack hurling towards them "Gulpin! Use Sludge Bomb!" Gulpin opened his massive mouth as a purple sphere forms in his mouth surrounded with dark purple liquids as he hurls it as it clashes with the Water Pulse it cancels out the attack. "Zubat, use Astonish" I point to the Zubat as it rushes towards Sydney "Use Bite!" Sydney then opens his mouth and jumps chomping on the Zubats wing and throws it against the ground knocking it out as it is returned to its pokeball. The other Grunt lets out his command "Gulpin, Use Sludge Bomb!" Gulpin fired another dark purple ball hurling towards Sydney as it crashes causing an explosion as I cover my face from the smoke I see a light coming from inside the smoke as it suddenly clears as a Blastoise appears from the smoke with two large cannons on his back both firing multiple pumps of water. "Sydney! Let's show Team Flare what we are really made of!" Blastoise lets out a roar and grins as a light glows from him brightly and I see a light glowing from my bag as I take it out I see it's the small stone from Reflection Cave. The Grunts look at me in total shock "How in the world do you have a Key Stone! Where did you get it!" I look at them confused "Key…stone?" Suddenly the stone in my hand they call a Key Stone lets out a flash of light as suddenly a sphere of pure energy starts forming from Blastoise causing a bright flash as he suddenly changes to a new form with one cannon on his back and one on each arm. I stare in awe as the Grunts seem to cower in fear "Oh no! Oh no! He Mega evolved!" "We're done for now…" I can't believe it at all, this is what the professor was talking about? Mega evolution…now Sydney has become so much more powerful. "Alright, Water Pulse!" Sydney's massive back cannon points forward as water swirls around forming a sphere as he fires it smashing against the Flare Grunts causing a massive wake of water as I rush forward Sydney following as I enter the tower I see a huge towering statue of a Lucario but it seemed different, I see engraved in the stone it said "Mega Lucario". I walk in the door to see an old man with large bushy white eyebrows tied up and gagged alongside Prof. Sycamore. That same man, Synapse, stands there with a large man I don't remember seeing before with red hair that was shaved off in certain parts. He wore a large red coat and red pants and as he turned around he had goggles on his eyes and I could see he wore a blue glove in one hand and the other glove was in a pocket on his coat.

"Who is this? Did those front guards do absolutely nothing?" Synapse turns to see me and he sighs pinching the bridge of his nose "You again?! I am getting quite tired of seeing this kids face." The other man chuckles "Friend of yours?" "Not at all Xerosic, just a troublesome kid." He smirks and adjusts his goggles and takes out a pokeball "Oh then I guess I'll just handle him now then." Synapse stands up and holds his arm in front of Xerosic and holds up his own pokeball "Take the Key Stone and head back to HQ and I'll handle the kid" Xerosic nodded and grabbed a stone identical to the one I have and put it into his pocket as he left the room walking right by me as I let him go knowing well that Synapse won't let me even try going after him. "Now that he is gone, it's time I get you back for what you did in Reflection Cave you brat." I glare at him as I hold up my pokeball.

I send in Joan whom had evolved into a Doublade within Reflection Cave as he sends in his Lairon of course. "Alright Drake, let us use Thunderbolt!" Lairon fires a powerful bolt of lightning towards Doublade who sheathes herself and avoids the attack "Use Night Slash!" Doublade strikes down with a dark strike slashing the Lairon. "Use Stone Edge!" Synapse commands as Lairon smashes down causing spikes to fire up knocking Joan out as she is withdrawn back into her pokeball Sydney is sent out who lets out a low growl against the Lairon. "Drake, use Thunderbolt!" I hold up my Key Stone as it lets out a bright glow causing Blastoise to begin Mega Evolving as he takes the Thunderbolt he kneels over and looks up glaring down at the Lairon. "Alright Sydney! Show him everything we got with Water pulse!" I could see behind Synapse the Professor and the old man were starring at Blastoise in complete awe as he Mega Evolved. Sydney got on all fours and fires from the cannon on his back a powerful sphere of water which crashed onto Drake and caused a huge wake of water crashing against him as well knocking him out. Synapse returned him into his pokeball and sighed as he took out his next pokeball and sends out a Magnezone. "I'm not done yet kid" he says with a smirk as he puts his hands in his coats pockets.

I return Sydney back into his pokeball and send out Lizzy whom was already a full grown Pyroar. "Alright Lizzy, use Fire Fang!" Lizzys mouth sets aflame as she leaps forward chomping onto Magnezone. "Alright Magnezone! Thunder Attack!" Magnezone releases massive amounts of electricity as he shocks Lizzy causing her to collapse down. "Use Return!" I order as Lizzy rushes forward and tackles Magnezone down knocking him out. Synapse returns Magnezone into his pokeball and glares at me "You really are annoying brat, you know that?" I couldn't help but laugh a little "Well I might be annoying but that doesn't change that compared to me, you are pretty weak." He chuckles and starts walking past me putting a hand to my shoulder "You are a tough kid I'll give you that much, but either way that won't change the fact that I am still going to succeed along with the rest of Team Flare." He then took his hand off my shoulder and left the room as I returned Lizzy into her pokeball and I untied the professor along with the old man he explained to me that he was the Mega evolution guru. Apparently Sycamore was here to learn more about Mega evolution from him however Team Flare stormed in and took the Key stone. He also explained that the Key Stone was an important item that was the key to mega evolution.

* * *

Authors Note: Team Flare...Team Flare everywhere. But with some serious I do think Team Flare was a little forced on here but of course everything is relevant just trust me on that :3 that aside meet Synapse and as you can guess by the fact that he appeared twice in a single chapter he is gonna be pretty important eh? Xerosic honestly was a big disappointment for me. I thought when I first saw they announced him that he had lots of potential to be important to the story and have this awesome role in the story but he was like another Pluto (or Cheron whatever his name was, the scientist dude from Galactic) and he had little to no use in the story. Well he has little use or anything but unlike the rest of the scientists he actually has screen time so HAHA! What is that now? Two chapters I've said "HAHA" maybe I'll make it a thing hopefully not. Well my lack of a sense of humor aside I hope you enjoyed.


	9. Chapter 9:VS Korrina, on to Coumarine!

After helping out Sycamore I rested for the night in the Pokemon Center before challenging the local gym tomorrow. As I rest that night though I felt a little uneasy, I couldn't tell exactly what it was. So I woke up the next day and after eating my breakfast and head towards the Shalour City Gym. As I enter the gym I see this huge skating park and I put on a pair of roller blades and grind away as I make my way to the center of the gym which is a large platform stage as I look around though the gym leader is nowhere to be seen. Suddenly I hear a loud bang as a white blur drops from the sky and spins around on the ground as a girl dressed in rollerblading outfit spins in place and stops with a sudden stomp on the ground as she yells out "It's time for Lady Korina's Big appearance!" I almost fall back from the shock alone as she laughs "Sorry there, I was just kidding so you must be my new challenger huh?" I nodded and got up brushing myself off as she smiles holding her pokeball in her hand "So my gym has a special rule, it's a one on one pokemon battle only so you only get to use one pokemon and so do I." she then tosses her pokeball up as it opens a light flashes out as Lucario appears at her side as I take out my pokeball and send out Tony. "Alright Tony let's take this guy on!" Tony lets out his battle cry as he starts flying about "Alright challenger, but I won't be so easy see?" she holds up her glove and on the glove there is a key stone to my total shock as she presses it it triggers a bright flash as she mega evolves her Lucario. "Alright Lucario! Use Power Up Punch!" Mega Lucario then holds up his fist as energy swirls around it he rushes forward at amazing speeds and strikes Tony launching him away spinning midair. "Tony no! Damn…" Tony managed to gain control and fly up a bit and starts flying towards Lucario "Use Flame Charge!" I command as Tony is set aflame and rushes towards Lucario and crashes into him throwing him back as he puts his hands to the floor and flips landing on his feet balance restored "Alright Lucario! Use Bullet Punch!" Lucario winds back his fist as he disappears in a flash and reappears as a sudden blur as his fist was white as he makes contact hitting Tony and slamming him against the ground as he bounces off the gym ground Lucario holds up his fist as Korina announces the finisher attack "Force Palm!" Lucario slams his fist into the ground causing an explosion when he does so as Tony lays there knocked out and I run over to his side and pick him up as Korinna approaches "Look kid, you should run to the center your Fletchinder doesn't look so good…" she says with concern in her face as I run out of the gym and take Tony back to the center.

Tony was okay though his wing was a little damaged so he was to not battle for a while until he recovers. I decide to stay at the center for another night by Tony's side. When I woke up the next day I challenged Korrina once more. When I made it to center stage she stood there waiting for me "So you came back huh? Alright then I still won't be going easy on you ya know." I nodded as I took a deep breath and grabbed my pokeball sending out Wyane throwing him in. Korrina grins "Let's do this! Lucario!" she throws in her Lucario and mega evolves him just as before. I can tell this will be a very dangerous situation. "Alright Wyane, use Seed Bomb!" Wyane forms three green orbs in his hand as he hurls them causing explosions around Lucario as Korrina frowns "Use Bullet Punch!" Lucario disappears in a flash as I yell in my command "Spiky Sheild!" Wyane then smashes his fists together forming a green shield as Lucario smashes his fist onto the shield doing no damage multiple spikes shoot out jabbing at Lucario. "You should be careful when getting close to Wyane! Now let's use Mud Shot!" Wyane opens his mouth and fires a stream of brown liquid smashing against Lucario. "Use Bone Rush!" Lucario forms a blue glowing bone staff in his hand as he rushes forward striking multiple times with it as Wyane tries blocking the hits with his arms. "Alright Wyane use Needle Arm!" Wyane then lifts his arm as it glows green and strikes down as multiple spikes form from his arm smashing down on Mega Lucario as he struggles holding up Wyane's arm using as much of his strength to hold up his attack. "Don't give in just yet Lucario!" Korrina yells as Lucario starts to seem to be struggling "Wyane, lets finish this with Seed Bomb!" with his free arm Wyane forms green orbs in his other hand as he slams them full force against Lucario causing a massive explosion launching Lucario across the floor tumbling about as he lays down the mega evolution disappears as he reverts back to normal form and is knocked out.

I cheer as I run to Wyane and we hug each other laughing and smiling. Korrina returns Lucario into his pokeball and smiles as she skates over to me "You did an awesome job, you really are a tough trainer ya know. Tell your Fletchinder I hope he gets better soon." I nod with a smile as I grab my badge and make my way out of the gym. As I heal up at the center I see a familiar green jacket and notice Trent was sitting at a table sipping from a steamy mug. I sit down across from him smiling "Hey there Trent, fancy meeting you here." He smiles chuckling a little "Same to you, have you gotten her 3rd gym badge yet?" I nodded and he smiled "Good, guess that means we are even now." He sips from his mug once more. I give him a strange look and he raises a brow at me tilting his head "Something wrong?" I shake my head "What's up with you?" he gives me an even further confused expression as I elaborate "Why are you acting so calm and collected like that? You normally are never like this." He laughed a little and set the mug down "I don't know thing is, I realized something after getting my badge that...I have come such a long way from Aquacorde." He smiled and looked at me "All thanks to my pokemon, I have been able to come this far and become his strong so I guess I'm relaxing a bit to give them a break from battling to sort of thank them for all the hard work and effort they have put into our adventure." I didn't know exactly how to take all of that in exactly but I did somehow and responded automatically without thinking about it "You really are stronger than me Trent, wither you can beat me in a battle or not you are stronger than anyone else I have ever met." He looks at me astonished at first then smiles chuckling "Don't get to soft on me now, I'm always going to be stronger then you Allen and don't forget that!" I nodded and grinned "We will see about that." I got up and went to the rooms in the Center resting for the night.

When I woke up I automatically went to check up on Tony to see he is better but still is recommended not to battle so I decide to deposit him into my pc. As I head out to the centers lobby the nurse calls out to me and gives me an envelope "Your friend gave me this to deliver to you, he said it was very important." As I accepted the envelope I look inside seeing a note and a HM disk. I read the note as it says "To Allen, I'm glad you heard me out before and I promise you I won't be falling behind. I taught one of my pokemon this HM already so I don't need it, it's the HM for Surf. From, Trent" I put away the note and take the disk grinning as I make my way out of the center and run towards Route 12.

I sit on Sydney's back as he swims peacefully across the river to the other side. I feel the breeze blowing lightly through my bangs as I adjust my knit cap a little. As we make it to shore I return Sydney to his pokeball as I walk along I find a Skiddo Ranch and see Amy inside feeding a Skiddo some seeds as I go into the ranch hopping over the fence she waves over at me "Hey there Allen, what's up?" I smile and rub the back of my head "Nothing much, I'm making my way to the next city is all and you?" she walks over petting the skiddo as she does "I'm visiting my grandparents." I tilt my head a bit "Grandparents?" she nods "My grandma and grandpa work at the ranch and raise Skiddos." I felt a bit surprised since I didn't really even know that much about Amy's family and smile "So these Skiddo are your grandparents then." She nodded and beamed at me "Want to ride them?" I look at her surprised "Ride them?" She nodded and got on ones back and held the horns as she started running about very quickly. I mimicked her and got on my Skiddo but he acted much more wild than hers and started thrashing about as I held on tight. "Careful!" she yelled as I try to maintain control but lose it as I'm launched to the ground rolling a bit as I get up laughing brushing the dirt off me she covers her mouth "You ok?!" I laugh and nod "definitely, that was awesome" she smiled and nodded laughing too.

After brushing off some dirt I look over to her and smirk "So hey, do you want to battle?" she looks at me surprised and then smiles nodding "Sure, 3 on 3" I nodded and took out my first pokeball as we went to a part of the ranch that was clear of Skiddos. She throws in her Pokeball as a Gogoat appears and stomps on the ground letting out its cry as I send in Lizzy who lets out a loud and ferocious roar. The battle starts as she gives her first command "Gogoat! Let's use Bulldoze!" Gogoat then raises his hooves and stomps on the ground shaking and ripping the earth apart as Lizzy falls back getting up weakly growling "Lizzy, let's use Flamethrower!" Lizzys mouth sets aflame as she streams flames towards Gogoat as Gogoat takes the flames he rushes forward "Take Down!" Gogoat then rushes towards Lizzy as I counter "Take Down as well!" Lizzy and Gogoat both tackle against each other and fall back panting heavily "Fire Fang!" "Seed Bomb!" Both pokemon attack and both fall knocked out.

She sends in her next pokemon which is her Charizard who roars into the sky and breathes his flames into the air as I send out Sydney who blasts water out of his back cannons. "Is that the Charizard Prof. Sycamore gave you?" she nodded with a grin as I nod "Well then I'm sorry to say this but you are definitely outmatched" I show my necklace which I use now to hold onto the key stone and lift it up as the key stone reacts with Sydney as it triggers his mega evolution. Amy stares in awe and shakes her head regaining her focus "Fine then, Charizard, lets open up with a Wing Attack!" Charizard flies forward as he readies to strike "Sydney, lets take this guy down with Surf!" Sydney grins as water swirls around all of his cannons and he opens his mouth as water swirls around there as wlel and he fires four powerful forces of water as they crash washing charizard off as he struggles to get up from the ground. "We aren't don't yet, right Charizard?" Charizard gets up and lets out a roar as he glares at Sydney who gets ready to attack again. "Alright Charizard let's show Allen the new technique we have worked so hard on! Blast Burn!" Charizard lets out a powerful roar as the flame on his tail burns massively causing a huge inferno swirling from the tip of his tail as his entire mouth is spewing flames by the second. "Sydney be careful! Water Pulse!" Sydney starts swirling water and forms the water pulse in his large cannon but it was to late "Fire!" Amy ordered as Charizard let loose the flames from his mouth forming a massive swirling inferno that I could feel its extreme and intense heat from this distance as Sydney fired the Water Pulse it crashes into the Blast Burn but the flames practically swallow the attack as they continue and hit Sydney directly.

The flames finally let up as Charizard kneels over panting from how tiring such a powerful attack was as the smoke cleared up Sydney was panting still standing on both legs one eye close as there was a burn over that part of his face. "No way! Me and Charizard had perfected that attack!" I smirked and shook my head "Sorry Amy but you underestimate the strength between me and Sydney." I pointed to Charizard as I commanded the next attack "Water Pulse!" Sydney then held up his two arm cannons and formed two smaller spheres of water and fired them as they simultaneously crashed against Charizard causing a burst of water knocking Charizard down and out. I returned Sydney back into his pokeball as Amy returned Charizard back and frowned "You really have gotten better I guess" Amy says feeling slightly impressed.

She smiles sending out Furfrou "Alright let's do this Oliver!" I nod and send out Elli but as soon as she is sent out she just stands there starring at Furfrou eyes wide as she takes a step back cowering a little as Oliver tilts his head I look at Elli confused "Is something wrong Elli?" she looks at me with saddened eyes as I look back at her I smile "Are you afraid of Furfrous?" she nods ever so slightly and I point at Oliver "Then this is your perfect opportunity to fight one head on and take it down!" she looks at me with enchanted expression as I performed magic before her and showed her there was an obvious path to her hidden goal.

She nodded and stepped forward growling at the Furfrou. "Perfect! Alright Elli! Let's use Return!" Elli runs forward and tackles Furfrou and as she steps back she sees it did almost no damage as Amy smirks giving her Command "Take Down!" Furfrou then rushes forward and tackles Elli as she falls back and gets up "Moonlight Elli!" I yell as she closes her eyes and suddenly she begins recovering then she opens her eyes with a smile "great now if we can't use a physical attack then let's use the new move we learned! Dark Pulse!" she opens her mouth as a dark sphere forms in front of her and fires multiple black rings as they shred the ground moving through them like butter crashing into Oliver. "Not so fast! Hyper Beam Oliver!" Furfrou then fires a powerful red beam as it's mere force rips the ground under it despite not making direct contact it hits Elli head on as she pants a little "Now Elli Dark Pulse!" Elli fires another Dark Pulse as it hits Oliver I don't give him another chance as Elli goes for a return. She tackles against Oliver as he falls over knocked out.

Amy returned Oliver into his pokeball and sighs "You really have gotten better huh?" she says walking over and holding her hand as I take it and shake it I smile "You have improved a lot too Amy, you should be proud." She looked at me as if she was surprised by my statement and she nods her cheeks becoming slightly rose-like as she thanks me and she goes back to her grandparent's house and I decide to continue to Coumarine City. I managed to finally arrive at the city docks and walk along it seeing busy people all over buying and selling goods in various colorful market stalls all over and notice quite a few people forming a crowd at the docks and when I run over I see a trainer using a Crawdaunt but by the time I come over the Crawdaunt is already on the ground knocked out. The trainer returns his pokemon and looks down frowning at his defeat "I guess I really am a weak trainer huh?" the trainer he was battling walks over to him shaking his head "Not at all actually, you were a very strong battler and I am quite impressed you held your own so well despite the type disadvantage." The trainer looked up and smiled slightly and ran off without saying another word as the crowd disperses some people whisper about how strong that trainer was and I walk over to see who it was.

* * *

Authors Note: This is the longest chapter so far .3. I wanted to stop it right when he slept in the center after meeting up with Trent but then it only would have been around 1200 words long and I was like "This would be the shortest chapter to date so I added the rest of this seeing as there wasn't a good halfway point to stop it really so now we have an almost 3000 word long chapter! Korrina actually is my favorite Kalos gym leader shes awesome though I'm sad that I didn't involve her into the story at all so maybe some other time. That aside the character we are about to meet is going to be kinda ncie little reference to my current run through [Insert game name here] also I'm thinking I'll be doing a Thanksgiving special kind of thing to help celebrate the holiday and thank anyone who even gives my story the time of day :) I'm rambling now but either way I'll be uploading the special tomorrow and Happy Thanksgiving to all of you.


	10. Thanksgiving Special!

Allen wakes up with a bright and powerful yawn and rubs his eyes looking around. The loss at Shalour city was getting to him and even more so was Tony's condition. He gets up putting on his clothes getting ready to check on Tony today before preparing to once again challenge the gym. When he comes downstairs though he sees Amy and Trent downstairs and he smiles "Hey there you two!" he runs over to them as they smile towards him "Allen, what's up?" Trent states as Amy sips from a mug of hot coffee. "Nothing much just uh lost my battle at the gym…" Amy looks over to me and frowns "I'm sorry Allen, that's terrible. But hey I do have good news." Trent looks at her just as confused as Allen as both did not know anything of what she spoke. "Prof. Sycamore was so happy you were able to mega evolve a pokemon and saved his life along with the Guru that he is going to give us all a special surprise at the Tower of Mastery." Allen smiles brightly "There wasn't a need for this kind of gift you know." She shrugs with a grin and finishes her mug as they stand up and begin walking down the city towards the tower. Once they step inside Sycamore appears standing in front of the door in the center of the tower that leads to the room he was in yesterday. "Welcome you three, I must thank you all for what you have done for me. Assisting my research into mega evolution, saving my life, going through all the dangers you are now all to help me with my research. I feel as a very special gift was in order for everything you have done for me." He says with a big smile his hands in his coat pockets. The three of them of course thank him as they all enter the room to see the gift.

Their jaws drop in pure shock when they see the people who stood before them. Allen rubbed his eyes when he saw his brother, mother, and father all there as he runs towards them and hugs them Amy does the same when she sees her father and sister and Trent smiles warmly as his father and mother approach and he shakes his father's hand a bit before hugging him. Sycamore smiles warmly "You see I was able to get all your parents out here in order to celebrate a special holiday I believe they usually celebrate in Unova and regions nearby it." He smiles as he waves his hand showing them the table covered in large amounts of delicious food. They just couldn't believe their eyes when all of this was happening! Sycamore and their parents laughed a little at their expressions. "Sycamore, you really went so out of your way for us?!" Allen expresses as he responds with a chuckle and Ray smiles "You and your friends have gone through a lot on your journeys and that's to be expected. Being a trainer is hard work but you should remember there is going to be a lot more hardships later on." Allen wonders if maybe Ray somehow heard of his defeat.

They all calm down and begin sitting down as Trent and Allen both simultaneously hold up their utensils to chow down as Sycamore stops them "Like I said this is supposed to be a sort of holiday so you should know the customs." He clears his throat with a big smile "This is a holiday to celebrate everything you have received and be grateful for the family you have, the pokemon you have met and caught, and for everything in your lives." Allen smiles putting the fork down as he thinks about everything he has been able to explore and see throughout his journey. Pokemon he has met, people he has seen and battled, everything he has been able to expand his views. He decides to send out his pokemon as they all come out his mother looks in awe and goes over petting most of them, making the mistake of trying to pet Lizzy's fiery mane on top her head which burns her "Ouch!" Allen feels his face go red from embarrassment as his father and brother both laugh. Wyane smiles as he looks over to Allens father "So this is your starter eh Allen?" he nods in response as his father holds up his pokeball. He was a strong trainer when he was younger but now he only keeps his first pokemon and he sends out his own Chesnaught as he and Wyane grin and grab each other's forearms as some strange handshake.

His mother pinched both of Elli's cheeks and stretched them a little awing over her cuteness as Lizzy lets out a grumpy grunt and curls up in the corner to take her nap. Ray pets Tibby a bit until he tries to chomp on his hand and Ray pulls it back at the snap and narrows his eyes. Everyone at the table is laughing except Allen of course who is shrinking at the scene. They do start digging into the meal enjoying the food, there being enough to even feed a Snorlax. Trent's father looks over to him "So how many badges do you have so far Trent?" Trent looks at his father and thinks for a moment "3 I'm going to Coumarine to get my 4th." His father nods continuing to eat "You've been travelling for quite a while now I would have gotten at least my 5th badge by now." Sycamore clears his throat trying to interrupt them "Well how is the food?" everyone agrees that it tasted amazing as they soon clear out the table and as they help clean up Allen looks to his brother and grins "Ray! I want a battle, I want to know if you think I'm strong enough to take on Shalour City Gym!" he looks at Allen with a chuckle and nods as they go up the tower to a balcony to get out of everyone else's way. "You know when I first took on Korrina I lost the battle too, I actually lost twice" he says with a slight laugh. Allen looks at his brother in utter shock that he lost a gym battle. He always had thought Ray was just a really strong trainer who never really lost a battle but guess he was wrong.

They make to the balcony as the wind blows they hold up their pokeballs ready to battle as Ray sends out Charizard who blows out a powerful flame into the air as Allen sends out Sydney who fires his water cannons into the air as well. "Let's have a fun battle little brother." Ray says with a grin as Allen holds up the key stone which he has put into a necklace and it glows brightly as Sydney mega evolves letting out a powerful roar as the air around them ripples. Ray laughs and holds up a wristband and presses the keystone as his Charizard begins glowing as he mega evolves as well! Charizard now appears with black skin, flames blue as flames exit his jaw and spikes form around his shoulders as his wings now become more feathery looking. The air around both of them feels like it is being shredded by the mega evolutions.

"I never knew you were able to mega evolve pokemon!" Ray grins and shakes his head "You should never allow yourself to be caught off guard by your opponent Allen. That's rule number 2 of a trainer!" Allen raises a brow confused as he questions what rule 1 is. "To never give up" Ray says with a smile as he gives the first command "Charizard! Use Dragon Claw!" Charizard lets out a roar as he rushes forward his claws glowed a bright purple light as he smashes it against one of Sydney's arm cannons. "Sydney! Use Water Pulse!" Sydney grins pressing his other arm cannon against Charizard as it fires a powerful huge burst of water as Charizard flies back but then easily regains his balance. "Wait! But Water moves are super effective!" Ray shakes his head "Mega Charizard is a Fire/Dragon type so water moves are neutralized." Ray then adjusts his cap "Use Flare Blitz!" Charizard lets out a roar as the blue flames from his mouth begin to surround his body as the flames on his tail burst to massive life as he flies towards Sydney at extremely high speeds. "Sydney! Use Skull Bash!" Sydney then tucks his head into his body as Charizard crashes into his body as he pushes Sydney back a bit the flames around his body retreat back to his jaw as Sydney then releases huge pressure of air as he smashes his head against Charizard with hard force as Charizard steps back a bit. "I'm not done yet! Use Dragon Claw!" Charizard then slashes with his claws knocking Sydney down as he tries getting up CHarizard flies up and releases a powerful stream of flames as the flames crash down burning Sydney as he yells and manages to get up but pants. Allen is really feeling the pressure now. "Charizard let's finish it with a Flare Blitz once more!" Allen yells out in counter "Use Water Pulse!" Sydney uses his three cannons to form three large spheres of pure water swirling in a sphere incredibly focused as Charizard flies towards him at high speeds shrouded in flames once more as Sydney fires hitting Charizard full force with the water as the water automatically converts to steam from the intense heat as he crashes against Sydney full force with Flare Blitz as Charizard pulls back panting and kneeling down Sydney changes back to his regular form as he lays down knocked out.

Allen sigh looking down as he returns Sydney into his pokeball and puts the ball away thanking him for trying so hard for him. Ray walks over to Allen and puts his hand on his shoulder smiling "You are a really strong trainer little brother. You are ready for Shalour's gym leader, trust me." Allen looks at his brother and smiles "I'm so grateful to have a brother like you Ray." They hug each other as they smile and start making their way to enjoy the rest of the day together. Allen now smiles looking at the statue in the center of the tower now feeling fully confident in his ability to defeat Korrina.

* * *

Authors Note: Happy Thanksgiving to everyone I figured since it is a holiday (at least here in the states it is) so I might as well do a special for Thanksgiving. This is cannon in the story and takes place between Allen's first challenge and second challenge at Korrina. Also yeah I decided to do it in 3rd person this time around since I figured it'd be fun. That aside even if you guys don't celebrate Thanksgiving I think everyone should be grateful for everything they have knowing well that there are people across the world who don't have it, including family. So if you aren't going to celebrate it I still wish ya a nice day. Either way give your parents or grandparents a call and do thank them for everythign they have done for you. Have a nice holiday and here's my personal thank you for reading :)


	11. Chapter 10: VS Ramos & the Monorail!

I walk to him and tap his shoulder as he turns around it is revealed he was around my brothers age and was wearing forest green sneakers along with black jeans his shirt was white as snow and he wore a short sleeved hood jacket that was the same color as his shoes. His hair and eyes were both a dark brown the stood out to me despite being a dark color. "Yes, what is it?" I look at him and take a deep breath "Excuse me but would you like to battle? I heard you are very strong." He looked at me with a tilted head and held up his hand shaking his head chuckling a little as if what I said was just a stupid thought "No thanks kid, my pokemon are all tired already from battling. Thanks for the offer though." I just stood there starring at him as he chuckles and I see his pokemon standing behind him, it was a Sceptile who stood taller than him and looked down at us. I sighed and shrugged smiling "Oh well, my name is Allen by the way." He nodded "Blake, I'm from the Hoenn region." I tilted my head "Hoenn region huh? Awesome." He nodded and chuckled "This region is nice but feels a bit strange since I feel a bit uncomfortable in urban places." I shrug it off a bit as I see a train approaching to a station and Blake follows my gaze "You going to head to the other half of the city?" I looked at him with a confused expression "Other half?" he nodded and started walking towards the train as I followed "The city is connected by this monorail and the other half of the city has a pokemon center and the pokemon gym." I'm glad he told me that since I'm sure I would have been lost if it wasn't for him and we head to the public monorail. When we step onto the train I look around a bit smiling as he make our way to our seats.

Surprisingly there was no fee but makes since considering it is needed to make it to the other half of the city. So as the doors close the train starts moving as I stare out the window mindlessly. For a moment I was just sitting there and I must have had a strange expression as Blake tugged on my shirt "You ok?" I nodded and continued to stare until the train came to a sudden hault. I look around confused as I see a man who's head was shaved clean he had a golden earing and a white jacket with a red undershirt. His gloves were crimson and so were his shades. He had titanium white pants as well. Though I instantly recognized that symbol he wore on his belt, Team Flare. He held up his pokeball and sends out a Houndoom "Alright folks, let's get this over with I'm an Admin from Team Flare and we are attacking the train, if you have a pokemon we demand you put them in this bag." He then goes ahead to take out a knapsack and holds it out for his Houndoom to carry with his mouth as he walks around as the terrified people put a few pokeballs inside the bag I frown and stand up as Blake looks at me with a strange look as I point at the Admin "Hey you! What do you guys think you are doing here!" the Admin tilts his head at me and laughs "Oh so we got a little hero here huh? Houndoom drop the bag and handle this kid." Houndoom lets go of the bag letting it drop as it growls at me I take out my own pokeball and send out Elli. "Elli use return!" Elli then rushes with a tackle knocking the Houndoom down and out right off the bat. The admin grits his teeth and heads out of the car locking the door to the next train car. Blake helps return all the pokeballs as I run outside the train but as soon as I open the door and step outside the train begins moving again. I fall over and land on the platform as I get back up I try to regain my balance and start climbing a ladder over to the top of the train as I crawl along the top of the cart I see a pokemon creeping over to the top of the cart in front of me.

It was an Ariados! The Ariados begins crawling towards me as I get up my balance is so shifty I feel my heart race as I hold out my pokeball and send out Wyane as he easily gains his balance thanks to his weight. "Alright Wyane! Use Brick Break!" Ariados leaps forward as Wyane punches him off the side of the train but the Ariados gets returned into his pokeball as I walk forward I see the Flare Grunt yelping and tries to open the door struggling as the Admin has probably locked it behind him. I return Wyane into his pokeball as I'm about to leap down I see the train is now moving along side a large cliff and I yell grabbing on to the cart as hard as I can I can feel my vision stir up. My heart was pounding so hard I could hear it in my ears and I can feel the blood rushing all over my body as I cling to the cart practically in tears as we enter a large tunnel I drop down and see the Flare Grunt in desperation leaps off the platform once we return to the cliff and he pulls out a parachute as I sigh and try opening the door.

Just I had suspected, the door was actually locked. This just goes to show how loyal Team Flare is to their Grunts. I get on a ladder hold out my pokeball sending out Sydney as he breaks the door down and I return him back and walk through seeing only a few people and all of them on the ground covering their heads as I open the last door I see the conductor working as the Admin looks at me fearfully and suddenly a familiar face that I'm not all to happy to see turns around revealing Synapse. "Are you serious? What the hell are you even TRYING to accomplish this time I mean C'MON I get the whole Key Stone Arc thing but this is just you showing up to remind me that you aren't dead yet." I complain as Synapse laughs "You're funny, but we do have a goal here though for now you will just have to stand there and stay out of our way. You wont be stopping Team Flares advances this time boy." I hold up my pokeball sending out Tibby as he sends out a Metang. "Alright then, if you really want to try facing me then we will have to settle this won't we?"

"Alright Tibby, let's use Dragon Claw!" Tibby then jumps up as his claws glow bright and slashes at Metang as he easily evades the attack with a flip "Now Metang, Bullet Punch!" it winds back his fist and leaves an afterimage as he strikes Tibby against the ground. "No! Use Crunch!" Tibby then gets up and leaps forward and chomps down on Metang bringing him down as he struggles. Synapse shakes his head "Zen Headbutt" Metans body covers in blue energy and strikes Tibby against the wall knocking him hard to where Tibby let go. Metang was not holding back at all. Tibby had a pained look on his face as he began to glow and I couldn't believe my eyes as he began growing larger and finally stopped glowing as he fully evolved with a loud ferocious roar.

"Tibby! You evolved!" He let out a roar and then glared down at Metang. "This won't stop us you know, Metang let's use Bullet Punch!" Metang rushes forward glowing arm as he jabs against Tyrantrum and Tibby barely flinches. "Let's show them our true strength! Tibby use Crunch!" Tibby then crunches down on Metang and tosses him out of the train as Metang is returned into his pokeball Synapse sighs and shrugs smiling at me. "You still don't fail to shock me at all you know that?" I reach over to grab him as Synapse steps aside and leaps out from the train pulling out a parachute as he gently floats down. Blake rushes into the room right afterwards grabbing the admin by the collar before he can run off "Where do you think you'll be going?" The admin quickly surrendered as the train soon quickly made a stop as we made it to Coumarine City or rather its other half. As we got off to the station officers arrested and took in the Flare Admin and I noticed they also arrested the Flare grunt and Synapse having them in the backseat of a police car. I felt the corners of my lips rise to a smirk as I see the car driving off. Now they hopefully won't be an issue anymore.

Coumarine was calm enough as I head to the center with Blake. We heal our pokemon and talk for a bit. I explain to him all the things that Team Flare has done and all the wild things that have happened on my adventure as well as the many crazy events in his. I take my leave from the center after I'm ready and make my way towards the Gym. As I go through the gym I am forced to climb ropes to get higher and I cant help but cling to the wall to avoid the ledge at all costs. I seriously didn't want to deal with heights again, I had enough of those in Cyllage. I am told by a trainer inside that I will have to swing on the ropes and I just stand there frozen starring at the rope and I shake my head. "Nope, nope, I am completely done here there better be a backdoor or something." The trainer pinches the bridge of his nose out of frustration and sighs "Alright come with me." He leads me to a secret door that leads to a bunch of stairs as I come out from under a desk an old man turns to me startled. "Ah you must be a challenger, who let you through the stairway?" I catch my breath a bit and then smile "I was let through since I have a fear of heights." The old man nods with understanding and smiles warmly "Alright sonny, y'all best be ready fer one of the toughest gyms yers ever faced!"

I nod and grin as he sends out his Jumpluff as I send out Lizzy. "Alright Lizzy Flamethrower." Lizzy burns up knocking out Jumpluff in a single hit as he sends out Weepinbell. I repeat my command and Weepinbell falls over knocked out. I feel a little guilty for some reason since I'm just taking down each of these pokemon one after another so easily as I see the old man struggling as he sends out a Gogoat. "Uh…Lizzy Flamethrower?" Lizzy yawns laying down as she fires the next burning hot stream of flames scorching Gogoat but he barely endures the attack "Good job partner, Now Gogoat I reckon it'd be best to use Bulldoze!" Gogoat stomps on the ground causing the ground to ripple a little as Lizzy is knocked over and glares at the Gogoat her mouth setting aflame as she rushes forward to go for a Fire Fang "Wait Lizzy! I didn't give a command!" I cry out as Ramos grins "Use Double Edge!" Gogoat then charges forward and smashes his horns against Lizzy's stomach as she is knocked over and is knocked out. I curse my bad luck as Lizzy is returned into her pokeball and send out Elli "Alright Elli, Dark Pulse!" Elli then fires multiple powerful rings of pure darkness as they crash against Gogoat knocking him out.

* * *

Authors Note: Okay first off I have to say, though I haven't finished writing the story yet I did reach the 50,000 word mark! So yay! I wont he Nanowrimo but that aside I'll still be uploading around 3 chapters every few days. It's a good thing I had that Thanksgiving special since otherwise it literally would have been one gym battle the chapter after the previous one XD seriously why did they make it go by so quickly? I threw in Blake and the train thing so that there was at least a little bit of a gap between the two gym battles but even then. Worst part is the next pokemon gym battle is probably right after this one. It's all pretty frustrating. Anyways I hope all of you had a happy thanksgiving and for those who dont celebrate still had an awesome day


	12. Chapter 11: Trent's Loss

I pet Elli and hug her thanking her for the victory as Ramos walks over congratulating me and thanking me for handling Team Flare at the train. He hands me the gym badge as I leave the gym as Trent crashes against me and I fall over rubbing my head "What the hell?" Trent stands up offering his hand to help me up as I take it I question why he is here and he chuckles "So you already beat the gym huh?...I guess you passed me then…" I could feel the tense feeling of his in his voice. I frown and look over to him putting my hand on his shoulder as he jumps a little as if I just shocked him with 10,000 volts of electricity. "Trent? Is something the matter?" He shakes his head laughing "Of course nothings the matter you idiot, now can you move aside so I can go challenge the gym?" he steps forward trying to move me to the side as I stand in his way "Trent I know you, something is wrong stop being stubborn." He looks at me with an intense serious stare for a few seconds. We just stand there time still and the everything in the world but the breeze froze solid in a block of ice.

I understood that he wasn't going to say anything so I stepped aside as he went through the gym not saying a word to me as I made my way to the pokemon center. That evening I saw Trent step inside the center but he wasted no time and went upstairs to the rooms. I followed him upstairs and I heard a yell and a loud bang. When I peeked into the room I saw him standing there his fist against the wall. He was breathing heavily against the wall as I saw tears dropping to the ground in front of him. I knock on the door as he turns so only one eye faces the door. I could see tears rolling down from his eyes down to the bottom of his cheek. We stood there starring at each other just like earlier. But the atmosphere was much different now. Now it wasn't tense or stress in the air but rather shame and embarrassment that he allowed himself to be seen like this.

He turned back to the wall as I go over and place a hand on his shoulder "Hey man, tell me what's wrong" I said feeling guilt for not helping him earlier before he broke down like this as I continue "You are my best friend Trent, I don't want you to be like this." He took a deep breath and shook his head, telling himself not to answer "Please talk at least." He turned to me wiping his face as he explained "You already know my dad was an elite trainer and all, he got 8 gym badges in 3 different regions, was always an A student in school, top of everything he did…I was always a B student, I'm either 2nd or 3rd place in everything I do…" he sighed "and only have 3 badges…" So he lost his gym challenge and that's what made him snap like this. "I could always take pride in the fact that I was at least always ahead of you, and that I never lost a gym battle but both of those things were killed, shot right on the spot, today."

He looked up at the ceiling his eyes moving as he reads his script from the roof "After my gym challenge he called me on the Holo Caster and asked how the battle went and when I told him I lost…he just gave me a look of disappointment, one like that he wasn't looking at his son but just some loser wearing the same clothes as him." I frowned as I heard him continue to give off all of this. I knew his father was strict of him and had high expectations but this seems a bit too far. "Trent you dumbass, you don't need to be ahead, you don't need to win every gym ba-" before I can even finish he yells "Don't you think I know that! Don't you think I told myself those exact damn words every day! My drive to go on this journey, to reach my goal as champion is all to make him proud of me!" I shook my head "It's not if he is proud of you that matters, it is if you are proud of yourself, about your pokemon." He looks at me with an angry expression glaring at me his face practically screaming for me to leave. He just mutters with a voice of hate and disgust "Go…" I nod and take the cue to leave. As I close the door behind me and walk down the hall to my room I know very well that the person behind that door just removed me from his path and life so he can walk down the dark isle alone. I know that it is going to hurt him but there really is nothing to do for him now.

I leave the pokemon center as early as possible that morning, I didn't want to see Trent at all costs so I took off from town first chance I had. As I walk out onto Route 13 I feel powerful winds as sand blows in the winds. I was warned the morning winds on this route were intense but I didn't imagine them this powerful. I make my way through the route and see a figure standing in the distance as I near I see it's the face I didn't think I'd see for a while: Ray! I run towards my brother calling his name as he finally turns around I stand before him "Hey what are you doing here this early?" he looks at m with a chuckle "I do training here this early since it's so close to Lumiose and these tough winds help with making the training more intense." I nod not really getting what he was saying with the obnoxious and noisy wind. I smirk holding up a pokeball "Want to battle?" my brother grins and takes a few steps back "Sure why not, though I will warn you that I have gotten a lot stronger." I grin "So have I!" I throw out Wyane who smashes his fist against the ground with a grin as he raises a brow "Alright then, Greninja!" he tosses a pokeball as it bursts open revealing his Greninja as it stares down Wyane with a serious expression. I grin as I feel excitement bursting inside of me flowing with intensity as my blood boils with the very thought of getting this opportunity to beat my brother.

I give out the first order "Wyane! Let's use Seed Bomb!" Wyane then forms multiple green spheres in his hand as he hurls them towards Greninja as Ray grins "Extrasensory" Greninja then makes a hand seal as from the center of his head a wave of psychic energy fires causing the seeds to explode midair as the attack makes contact with Wyane he covers his head yelling a bit from the attack. "Now it's our turn, Night Slash." Ray says with a very calm and leveled attitude as Greninja leaps forward slashing down with his hand as he spins leaving a black trail behind it as he attempts to strike. "Spiky Shield!" I yell out as Wyane crashes his knuckles together forming a green shield as multiple green spikes stick out jabbing against Greninja tossing him back as he struggles to get up. "Now Wyane! Let's use Brick Break!" Wyane then winds back his fist as it begins glowing white and strikes towards Greninja. Ray points at Wyane as he commands "U-Turn!" Greninja then spins avoiding the Brick Break as it shatters the earth under Greninja as he does a backflip landing on Wyane's arm and leaps up kicking his jaw as he leaps up and flips landing on his feet behind Wyane as he stumbles back. "Now Night Slash!" Greninja rushes forward and strikes Wyanes head with his arm as it's following by a pitch black trail and slams Wyane against the ground knocking him out cold.

I return Wyane into his pokeball as Ray returns Greninja into his and smiles "You've made a lot of progress little brother, I am impressed." I shook my head "I couldn't even get one good hit on you, it was a pathetic fight." He shook his head and pointed with his thumb towards Lumiose City. "Head that way and take on the gym leader, I'm sure you will beat him no problem with the level you are at." I looked to him as he just held onto his smile, it was the same warm smile from 2 years ago when he left. He really hasn't changed at all, he still looks down on me and I know it. I will beat him and I will show him I can be strong.

* * *

Authors Note: Oh thank god, I was worried beyond belief that I was going to have 3 gym battles 3 chapters in a row. I'm so glad I put these battles here and there to help put in some gaps between them. I personally hate it when a story is going by way to fast. Anyways that aside, DRAMA, DRAMA EVERYWHERE. Trent is taking that loss and falling behind Allen pretty hard as you can tell. Allen is just pissed that he is taking it so hard lol. Honestly this moment was a little heartbreaking for me esspecially knowing these two have been friends since they were little best friends really, but then again might be because I love my best friend so much, this ones for you bro q-q


	13. Chapter 12:Vs Clemont and Trent!

As I walk into the city I look around seeing the same beautiful lights and towering buildings at every corner, cafes marking the streets, people everywhere constantly moving and buzzing about themselves. I make my way but get caught in a crowd as I am flooded against my will towards a café where I fall inside and I look around seeing Amy inside as she helps me get up "You alright Allen? You took quite a fall there." I just mumbled random jibberish as I am set down and given a glass of water as I explain why I fell in the café and what happened in the train she listens intently and smiles "I'm glad you and all those pokemon were safe then." I nod and sip my water as Amy speaks the taboo, she says the words that cause me to almost choke even "So what about Trent?" I look at her and smile figuring there was no need to worry her over the argument I just rattle off that he is fine and continue drinking the glass to drown the guilt of my lie jabbing itself into my gut. She nods and sips from her mug and looks around as an awkward silence plagues the room strangling my lungs so I may not break it.

I drink some coffee and have couple slices of bread mostly in silence as I do so. I then take my leave saying my goodbye to Amy and thank her for helping me out before and pay for the food and coffee. As I exit the swarm of people on the sidewalk and cross the street I head down deeper into the street. I head down the street making my way down as I hear a loud siren and feel a powerful breeze as a helicopter begins lowering from the sky as I hold on to my hat I stare up completely in shock feeling petrified as I see 2 men run out of an alleyway and hop onto the copter as it begins lifting up. I instantly recognized one of them, it was Synapse as the man next to him was the admin. The grunt who was also arrested ran out of the alley a bit to late and the helicopter left without him as he fell on his knees a police car pulls over.

A tall man wearing a brown overcoat as he had slick black hair that greyed around the sides. He held up a badge that read "International Police" as he arrested the man he approached me as police drove the car off "Excuse me sir, did you see the two who ran off?" I blink a bit as I snap out of my trance and stare at him the finally speak up "Uh y-yes I did." He nods and introduces himself "You see I am a member of the international police! My name, no, no I will tell you my code name: Looker!" he struck a dynamic pose as I just stand there feeling extremely awkward as he turns back 'Oh I'm sorry, as I was saying." He clears his throat before continuing "I, Looker, need to know who those men were to report them in can you identify them?" I nod "They were members of Team Flare, one was one of their admins and the one with the lab coat was actually one of their head guys, maybe even leader I think, his name is Synapse." Looker ponders nodding as he does then closes his eyes "I will have to find out more about these two, perhaps then I can uncover Team Flare completely and help restore Lumiose City to its ultimate peaceful state." He nods once more before running off.

I tilt my head and sigh as I make my way towards Prism Tower. As I near the building that reaches to the heavens and shreds those in half breaking clouds up I enter the building and looks around seeing lights everywhere. I see an elevator in the center as I go inside I see many buttons lighting up and press the top button as the elevator shoots up rocketing high up the tower as I hold on for dear life breathing heavily as it comes to a sudden stop and the doors open.

I walk through catching my breath as I see a young boy with blonde hair who adjusts his glasses and grins "Welcome to the Lumiose City Gym!" as he says this many lights flash around the room as I look around and turn back to him as he holds up a pokeball "Let's quickly start this hm?" I nod and hold out my pokeball as he sends out an Emolga as I send out Lizzy. I do realize after sending her out that my options are limited this time around as I don't have much of a type advantage. Emolga goes for a Aerial Ace as Lizzy leaps up easily dodging it "Now Lizzy use Return!" Lizzy grins as she lands on top of Emolga crushing her against the ground as she leaps back Emolga is knocked out. Clemont sighs and returns Emolga into his pokeball as he takes out his next one throwing out a Magnemite. I just stare down at the magnemite as Lizzy does the same and we both break into laughter "I can't believe I thought this was going to be so hard!" Lizzy laughs as Clemont's face turns a bright red "Stop it! Mgnemite use Thunderbolt!" Magnemites magnets begin to rapidly spin as it releases a huge network of powerful electricity as it strikes Lizzy she stands there glaring at Magnemite growling "Alright Lizzy, finish it with Flamethrower!" I yell as Lizzy releases a powerful stream of flames burning Magnemite to a crisp as it drops to the ground. I swear these gym leaders have been nothing but pushovers lately.

Clemont looks deeply into his pokeball for a moment and then sighs "Go Heliolisk!" As a Heliolisk appears out of its pokeball it sands there starring uninterestingly at Lizzy. "Alright Lizzy use Flamethrower!" Clemont grins "avoid it" Heliolisk drops down lazily avoiding the flames as it fires a Thunderbolt knocking out Lizzy as she is returned into her pokeball I send out Tibby who lets out a roar. "Alright my friend, use Grass Knot!" Heliolist then makes leaves form from the ground tying around Tibby's legs tightening as he yells Heliolisk then opens his mouth as a powerful blue sphere forms as Clemont adjusts his glasses he mutters the words "Focus Blast" Heliolisk then fires the blast as it causes an explosion as it crashes against Tibby causing him to faint as he returns into his pokeball I throw in Elli. "Another Focus Blast!" I yell for Elli to dodge but Elli is paralyzed with fear as Heliolisk opens up his frills and lets out few weak shocks as he opens his mouth forming yes another blue sphere as he launches the attack instantly knocking Elli out. I only had 2 more pokemon let and one of them was a Water type!

I was completely wrong to call this gym leader a push over as I take out Wyane pokeball knowing he is my last hope. I send him in as he lets out a yell and he smirks as I give the first command "Use Brick Break!" Chesnaught then holds up his fist as it glows white as he rushes forward and strikes forward as Clemont orders a Thunderbolt they strike together as Heliolisk flies across the room and drags against the floor knocked out. I grin as I fist bump into the air as I run over and hug Wyane we laugh and hug each other as Clemont returns Helolisk into his pokeball and sighs thanking Heliolisk and goes over giving me m gym badge as I thank him for everything I head down the elevator to hell once more holding onto anything stable praying I didn't die as it practically fell down the shaft.

As I left the gym I had a big grin on my face as I ran down the city towards the center to celebrate. After I heal my team I start walking towards the Professors lab to stop by and say hello when I stop suddenly. My feet frozen into the cement ground, I stare forward. I see Trent standing there looking at me with malice in his eyes. We stood there as the world kept moving past us we were still in the same place our eyes locked as the events in Coumarine flood through us as we watch them occur beyond us. I watch as the corner of his lip rolls up into a smirk as he holds out his pokeball. No words were said as I hold out my own pokeball and we no longer needed to say anything. He threw out a Raichu who's electricity shocked the area around him as a crowd began forming to watch. I swear the people in Lumiose are just always looking around to see if anyone is battling. I send out Tony whom had healed from his wounds from Shalour City. Tony glared at the Raichu as I already knew these two were rivals. It was a good thing I was able to train Tony beforehand and let him evolve to Talonflame. Tony looks at me a bit surprised to see an emotionless expression I'm aware I am making.

Despite us yelling to our orders I couldn't hear a word of anything. The world had gone silent as if I was now deaf. Raichu releases massive amounts of electricity as It fires a Thunder attack as it fires towards Tony he uses Agility to avoid the attack rather easily and then he rushes forward as his body is set aflame and smashes with a Flame Charge attack smashing against Raichu as he falls back and then rushes forward with his tail glowing a reflective shine as he smashes his Iron Tail attack against Tony knocking him almost down as he suddenly opens his wings to continue flying.

This battle wasn't like any other between me and Trent, this was one that meant so much more. It meant so much to both him and me as we continued to attack one after the other. Tony dives down and begins disappearing into blurs as he strikes Raichu at many different points with an Acrobatics attack. Tony flies straight up as Raichu breathes heavily and suddenly a thunderbolt drops from the sky hitting Raichu as the Thunder attack charges him and strikes Tony down. Tony falls down as he crashes against the ground knocked out I say nothing as I return him to the pokeball and send out Tibby who lets out a roar and makes very quick work of Raichu with a Crunch attack as Raichu is returned he sends out a Heracross who rushes forward with a Brick Break attack hitting Tibby straight on as he regains his balance Tibby lets out a roar as multiple rocks rise from the ground levitating as he lets out one more ferocious roar that practically bent the air around him the rocks fly across towards Heracross as he falls back knocked out. The shadows of Trent's hair kept his face hidden as he returned Heracross back to his pokeball and next he threw out a pokemon I was not expecting at all. The blue pokemon's giant red wings spread wide as he lets out a roar equal in power to Tibby's. Salamence stands there with a dark glare starring Tibby down as it lets out a stream of blue flames swirling as the Dragon Breath takes down Tibby no problem.

Tibby returns to his pokeball as Sydney is sent in. As I mega evolve Sydney into his Mega Form he gives me a strange look. I knew I must have appeared like a completely different person to him along with the rest of my pokemon. Salamance rushes forward as his head covers in a strong blue and red aura as it goes for a Zen Headbutt as Sydney tucks his head into his shell as Salamence makes contact and falls back from only being able to hit Sydneys shell as he then leaps forward his head coming out as he uses Skull Bash against Salamence. Sydney then grabs Salamence and holds him to the ground as I order for a Surf attack. The very same attack Trent had given me while I was leaving Shalour City. Sydney points his large back cannon towards Salamence and puts his two hand cannons on his body as all three fire simultaneously. I finally could hear something the one thing that shattered the silence of the world as my eyes widen realizing what I had done as I hear the screeches and screams of Salamence from such a powerful attack from up close. Salamence was quickly knocked out and put back in his pokeball. Sydney stepped back breathing heavily as I just stand there as if I was just woken up from a dream.

Trent sends in his Venasaur and finally he speaks towards me "You know, you aren't the only strong here…" he holds up his hand revealing a small gold ring on his ring finger but what was special about it wasn't the ring itself but the Key Stone on it! He presses the key stone and suddenly his Venasaur begins to glow as he mega evolves becoming much larger. I don't respond to what he says but I do think about it a moment as I wonder where in the world he got that Key Stone. I shake my head as I get back into the battle. Mega Venasaur summons multiple cherry blossom petals as he uses Petal Dance as the attack strikes Sydney hard he relentlessly continues the attack striking On Sydney more and more not giving in. I order Sydney to go for another Skull Bash as he does Venasaur goes for Strength as he smashes against Sydney and tosses him over. Venasaur uses one more Petal Dance and furiously strikes Sydney as hard as he could in the underbelly knocking Sydney out.

I send out Lizzy as Venasaur grins and automatically goes for a Bulldoze attack as the ground begins ripping under Venasaur's feet Lizzy falls over and pants a bit as she releases a powerful stream of flames releasing her Flamethrower attack. Venasaur takes the Flamethrower and brushes it off grinning as if it did almost nothing. "His Thick Fat ability plus his defenses make damaging him with Fire type moves pretty much useless." Trent says with a smirk as Venasaur then uses Petal Dance smashing a swarm of cherry blossom petals against Lizzy and knocks her out. Wyane is sent in who lets out an angry roar having seen Lizzy and Sydney both get taken down so easily by this pokemon.

Trent adjusts his glasses as I give my orders and Wyane opens his mouth and fires multiple needles using pin Needle Venasaur closes his eyes from the attack then he goes for a Strength attack rushing forward but being to slow as Wyane easily was able to block with Spiky Shield and counter with a Brick Break attack. Venasaur stands there panting as Wyane grinned and despite the battle seeming like a stalemate I clearly had the advantage. He uses his Petal Dance attack as Wyane blocks with Spiky Shield and forms green spheres in his hand as he hurls the Seed Bomb attack causing them to explode on contact causing smoke to appear. Wyane jumps through and out the smoke suddenly appearing as he winds back his fist smashing his Brick Break attack down on Venasaur causing wind to ripple around them as Venasaur steps back and Wyane then intertwines his fingers together as his arms glow green and he lifts his arms and then smashes his arms down with a powerful Wood Hammer attack knocking out the Venasaur as the mega evolution fades and he reverts back to his original form. Venasaur is returned into his pokeball as Delphox is sent out and lifts her wand grinning.

Wyane steps back as Delphox attacks with Flamethrower as Wyane is forced to cover himself by a Spiky Shield. Wyane then attacks with Pin Missile attack as it hits Delphox she pulls back a bit from the super effective attack. She then holds up her wand as she uses Psyshock causing her eyes to glow blue as suddenly her psychic powers materialize small stones and they strike down as Wyane smashing against him knocking him back. Panting heavily as he puts his arms together just as before as his arms turn green and he swings his arms down with extreme force smashing down on Delphox knocking her on the ground but then she appears as she is blocking the attack with a Reflect. She then grins and strikes with Fire spin as flames form around Wyane feet and begin to consume him as he falls back and stubbornly gets back up as I try to return him into his pokeball to keep him from getting his further he refuses to go back inside and shakes his head to me holding up a thumbs up. I smile a bit and give him the order for a Brick Break attack as he rushes forward his fist glowing he strikes the Reflect shattering it as he goes through and smashes against Delphox tossing her into the air as she forms another Fire Spin attack that consumes Wyane once more as she drops down however he fires Pin Missile up in the air as they strike her she lands on the ground knocked out.

* * *

Authors Note: Nah the battle isn't over just yet but seriously maybe the reason I keep challenging gyms every other chapter is cause I make them to damn long o.e well with a story that's over 50,000 words long can you really expect any less from me? Anyways so yeah I hope you people are enjoying the story thus far, I'm still waiting for the next part which I think I like a lot cause there will finally be some actual half decent writing in it for once .


	14. Chapter 13: Stroll in the Big City

Trent returns Delphox not wasting a moment and throws in Zangoose who lets out a growl towards Wyane. Zangoose runs in with a Shadow Claw attack as Wyane forms a Spiky Shield as Zangoose falls back Wyane winds back his fist and strikes with a Brick Break knocking Zangoose out with a single attack. Trent returns Zangoose into his pokeball putting him away and he starts walking off not saying another word as I watching him march off I feel my legs wanting to move and I use all my might to hold them down to the ground so I don't chase after him. I walk towards the Professors lab to meet up with him and inform him of my progress. As I walk down the street that night however I felt a little tense. Why am I so reluctant to speak to Trent or help him out after everything in Coumarine. I just feel terrible about the whole thing so why don't I ease my guilt and just talk to him? I sigh and make my way into a café and sit down at the first table I see as the man behind the counter lifts a brow at me as I am the only one here "What would ye like?" I look over to him and give a weak smile "Coffee, do it however you like." He nods and starts preparing the coffee and sets it down. I stare at the coffee seeing my own reflection as I sip the drink down wondering about the whole situation with Trent. Where did he get a Salamence from all of a sudden? How does he have a Key Stone? I guess I won't really know the answers until I ask him. I really need to settle my mind and make a resolve already.

As I take yet another sip from the hot coffee I look at the mug feeling the warmth of it streaming through me from the cold night. I have made my decision, I will talk to Trent about all my questions next time I get to see him. I see Amy walk into the café behind me and greet the man happily as if she knew him her whole life and she spots me looking surprised to see me at all and smiles sitting across from me. "Nice to see you again Allen, how is everything?" she says smiling with her warm greeting. I always loved seeing her smile, it was always a nice shining sun to keep me warm even in the coldest of places. I finally speak up after sipping more of my coffee "Everything is good I guess." It was a lie, I knew it was but she didn't.

She nods and orders her drink as I go to continue drinking mine I see its empty and order another mug. Should I really tell her the truth about Coumarine and my falling out with Trent? Would she be mad I lied about it earlier? Man, I feel completely blind right now asking all these questions not being able to answer a single one of them. I look over and ask her how everything is with her and she smiles answering it cheerfully "Everything is wonderful actually, I've gotten a lot of new pokemon and my team is still going strong." I nodded with a smile as the mug is brought down and I sip it once more and look over to her "Uh Amy look, I kinda lied earlier today in the café when I said everything between me and Trent was good…" she nodded and let me continue "Thing is that…" I begin explaining everything that Trent had said to me, and what happened at Coumarine. I must have talked for a while but when I finally finished she took a long sip from her drink then smiled at me "I'm glad you finally told me the truth ya know." I look at her shocked as she gives a mischievous smirk "Trent already told me the whole story." I feel my face going completely red s I look down to my drink once more feeling utterly embarrassed that she knew this whole time I was lying. She laughed a little, probably at my shy expression as I sighed and drank from my mug.

"You know you and Trent really should patch things up, you two were really good friends I could tell just from looking at you two." she smiled as I chuckled "I was sort of planning to anyways." She nods and chuckles with me "You guys are both really strong trainers and both of you really love your pokemon." She gets up and pays for the drinks as I figure I'd get up and walk out with her as we continue talking. We walk along the sidewalk down North Boulevard seeing the shining stars dotting the night sky with a bright moon shining down on us as the only lights on the streets are the many street lamps that guide us. She looks over to me smiling "Nice night eh?" I smile towards her and nod "It is isn't it?" As we continued walking she pointed to a gate as we walked by it "That's the gate to Route 14, I'm heading up that way next since it leads to Laverre City." I look over to the gate and smile "Got it, there's a gym there too so I guess I'll be going with you down that area." She nods and smiles to me and I give a grin back we make our way into South Boulevard.

"My house is on Estival Avenue so it's just around the corner." I look at her a little surprised since I didn't know she lived in Lumiose. Well maybe I did know and forgot until now. It has been so long since she and I made our introductions and so much has happened since then. I shrug a bit "Well how is life in Lumiose?" she ponders this a bit juggling between her words in her head probably trying to get everything in order in her mind first. She finally answers "It's a bit complicated you know, it's a beautiful city and walks like these in the night make living her like a dream especially when it's with people like you Allen." As she says this I feel my face redden as I laugh a little bit of my nervousness escapes however through the laugh as she giggles a bit "Why do you seem so nervous?" I shake my head denying everything I can "I'm not nervous at all, I swear!" she looks at me and smirks "I think that is a lie, you are pretty bad at lying." I let out a sigh as I have been defeated "I dunno why I am nervous, guess it's just that you are saying such strange things." She tilts her head confused "Like?" I rub the back of my head as my mind draws a blank completely forgetting why I was so nervous to begin with. Sometimes I really do feel like an idiot. "I don't know actually."

She breaks into a laugh as I do as well and we enjoy the rest of our walk in silence as we make it to Estival we stop in front of her house as she turns around "Thank you for walking me home Allen, and thank you for everything you've done for me." I rub the back of my head smiling "It's nothing really." She smiles shaking her head and walks into her house as I am left standing there starring at the building for a long moment. As I let out a long sigh I make my way towards the nearest pokemon center. I feel a strange sensation down my spine that fills me with chills. Maybe I've been in the cold for a bit too long, I should probably hurry. I rush back to the center and when I enter inside I feel the warmth of the building surge through me as I go upstairs and sit on the bed in the room for trainers who are staying there as I drift off to my sleep.

* * *

Authors Note: Short chapter is short, and underwhelming too XD despite it only being one scene and sure it isn't really the most progress I just want to slow the story down a bit for once and enjoy the scenery a bit. Personally this scene with Amy and Allen was one of my favorites in the entire story, still haven't worked on anythign after reaching that 50k mark out of pure laziness lol though I might work on it later today to relieve some stress. Oh well anyways Ill be sure to update at least one more chapter today and then whenever I upload my next set, we'll probably be at the next gym. Anyways as always, I hope you enjoyed and also thanks for reading. Have an awesome day ^^


	15. Chapter 14: VS Valerie!

When I awake the next morning I sit up stretching and let out my yawn as I remember what Amy had said yesterday about Route 14. I leap out of bed and grab food downstairs after getting dressed. I run along to North Boulevard once more and make my way to the gate and I run through the gate onto the Route I see Amy waiting for me as she smiles "Hey there you are, you took forever!" I laughed and nodded "Sorry about that, anyways you ready to go?" she shakes her head "I am but you aren't, this is a swamp route." I tilt my head and she holds up a change of clothes "Go change into these since your current clothes will get completely filthy on this Route. I feel a little weird when she hands me the clothes and thank her as she runs off towards the route as I go to the changing room in the gate and change into the clothes she got me. I wore an Olive green cap with a white t-shirt short sleeved and I put on my necklace that held my Key Stone over after putting on my bag. She gave me some dark green pants with black boots as I tied the boots I made my way onto the Route.

I realize exactly what Amy meant by it being a swamp route when I made it up the hill and realize I had to walk through a bunch of murky swamp water and made it so difficult to walk through. As I go through I see a small pokemon on a tree laughing at me. I frown as I see who it was as it was a little Goomy. He was laughing at one big fact though. I was deep in the water and I wasn't able to really move around. I did however, smirk when I saw the Goomy slip and fall in the water and I help him out letting him sit on my head as I crawl out of the spot and sit on a small bit of dry land…well close enough to dry, and sit down as I set Goomy down next to me as he looks at me then hops onto my leg and starts hugging and nuzzling me. I raise a brow at him and smile seeing how cute he was I couldn't help but pet him a little. "Hey there little buddy, want to come with me on my pokemon journey?" Goomy nodded and continued to hug me as I grab a pokeball and he entered inside as I hold out Tibby's pokeball as it automatically teleports into the PC. I got up from the ground and began to continue going through the Route training my new team member, Charlie. He was able to quickly evolve into a Sligoo as I returned him into his pokeball I continued to make my way through the swamps. As I walk through it begins to rain and the water pounding on me didn't help especially with the rising water levels from the swamp.

As I feel the water start to reach my hip I feel as if I can't even move as I realize I was sinking into the ground under the water! I start panicking as I look around yelling for help as the water rises more. I try to move my legs, the ground is almost to my knees, the water to my chest. I yell help more and more now. I look around feeling pressure on my legs as suddenly a pokeball inside my bag bursts and Charlie appears underwater and he tries to help pull me out. I realize I can grab the pokeballs from my bag as I go to reach them a strong wake occurs in the swamp and my bag gets drifted off as I yell reaching for it Sliggoo tries his best to pull me out as I start to sink I feel like there's a good chance I can die now. Suddenly a bright light occurs in the water under me as I see Charlie come out of the water as a Goodra and he manages to stick me to his gooey body and pull me out of the ground and onto shore. I lay on the ground panting and coughing as Charlie comes to my side smiling holding the bag which was completely soaked and covered in his goo but oh well.

I take my bag and make my way on the route this time on Sydneys back as I didn't trust the ground anymore. Amy was definitely right about getting my clothes wet though, I felt like I was freezing. I finally make it into Laverre City and boy, aren't I happy to be on solid ground now. I return Charlie and Sydney into their pokeballs sighing in content as I go into the pokemon center to heal up the few that got hurt. While I'm there I pack up the clothes Amy gave me in case Ill need another change of clothes again and I figure since there's a clothing store in the town I would buy myself a new outfit and I'll need a new bag anyways. I go into the clothing store buying myself a dark blue hooded jacket with a black shirt underneath as I zip up the jacket I put my new bag over my shoulder and put on my jeans tying up my new navy blue boots. I grab my old black knit hat and put it over my head stuffing my messy hair into it as per usual and I make my way into the town.

I see as I make my way into town a person leaving a building that appeared as a giant tree with a clock on it. It was that guy from Coumarine! Blake I think his name was! I run over and he turns to me "Oh hey it's you, what's up?" I smirk as I give a small wave "Pretty good and you?" he looks at the tree and then back to me "Just whipped the floor with the gym actually." I felt a bit shocked that he said that, I really do hope this gym isn't as easy as he is making it sound. "Also you should prepare since it is a Fairy type gym." I remember when I was explained by Trent about the Fairy type and how while I was in Lumiose the professor explained what types are effective against them and not.

I nod and then I remember what I had asked Blake when we first met and this time I was determined to get my battle. "Blake!" he turns to me as he was about to walk away "Hmm?" I took out a pokeball from my bag randomly "I demand to have my battle!" he raised a brow and smiled "Alright sure, but I will warn you that I am a strong trainer and you will lose." He holds out his pokeball and sends out an Absol. "This will be one on one battle, and you will face my partner and first pokemon, Absol!" I nod and throw in my pokeball seeing exactly who was it I grabbed anyways as Charlie appeared who jumped for joy when sent out. Blake grinned as ge gave his first command "Use Hone Claws then move in for a Night Slash!" Absol's claws extended with longer glowing white versions as he leaped towards Charlie "Alright Charlie, lets take him down with a Dragon Pulse!" Charlie opened his mouth and fired a purple missile Which Absol gracefully dodged as he striked Charlie with the Night Slash. Charlie falls back a bit as Absol smirks as Blake adjusts his glasses "Hope you are ready to see your downfall, Absol use Psycho Cut!" Absol then leaps up spinning midair as the horn on the side of his head glows white and he hurls a blade of psychic energy "Charlie, deflect it with Thunderbolt!" Charlie then fires bolt of electricity towards the blade causing an explosion as it continues hitting Absol as he crashes towards the ground. I fist pumb into the air in excitement "Awesome job Charlie!" Charlie hopped around on one leg cheering his goo getting around as Absol gets up and Blake sighs "Alright Absol, let's do this together with another Night Slash!" Absol then runs forward at incredible speeds at Charlie as I give him the order for Muddy Water and he opens his mouth firing a stream of filthy water at Absol making him lose balance for a moment as he leaps his horn slashing at him as Charlie falls back.

The air was so tense but exciting too, Blake really knew how to get my blood flowing in battle. I yell out my next order "Charlie! Use Hidden Power!" Charlie then began glowing as multiple orbs of light formed around him as he then let out his cry firing the orbs at Absol as they cause explosions around him as Charlie relentlessly goes for the Thunderbolt in the same direction. Smoke is rising from where Absol stood as we await to see the turnout as Blake adjusts his glasses once more "Absol, use Megahorn." Suddenly a powerful light comes from within the smoke as Absol dashes out, his horn glowing as he jabs it into Charlie as he falls over knocked out and no longer able to battle. Blake returned Absol into his pokeball as I return Charlie and I could feel Blakes smirk as he looks at me "You were a tough opponent you know, you almost had me too." I nod with a smile as we shake hands and he makes his way out of town and I go heal my pokemon once more.

I make my way through the town and I look around the town some smiling as I make my way through and enter the gym. I could not tell at all what was with the gym, warp panels everywhere. I got lost for a while looking around this gym until finally I stepped on one that teleported me to a room where I see a strange woman with her eyes closed as she had long sleeves that made her arms look like wings as she lifted her arms gracefully her eyes opened revealing black eyes that resembled butterflies as well, I see a pattern. She bowed to me for a moment before smiling gently "Welcome to my gym, I am Valerie the master of Fairy types, let us have a beautiful battle?" I nodded as I took out one of my pokemon as I was told by the man at the entrance this was going to be a two on two battle. She throws in her Mawile who lets out a small growl and I throw in Lizzy who lets out a powerful roar. I give the frist command "Lizzy, use Flamethrower!" Lizzy then opened her mouth as a stream of flames are released and practically consume Mawile as she kneels over "Use Crunch" she says watching still as a statue as Mawile rushes forward chomping onto Lizzy as she yells from the pain. "Use Return!" Lizzy then smashes Mawile onto the ground using her weight against her as Mawile finally lets go as I grin giving my final attack "Use Hyper Voice!" Lizzy opens her mouth and relentlessly fires a roar that bends the very air hurling Mawile against the wall as she smashes against it and falls over the wall looks as if it recovers and the hole is repaired automatically as Mawile is returned into her pokeball.

Valerie then holds up her next pokeball "Now my closest friend, let us fight together once more." Valerie then tosses the pokeball as a Sylveon appears and I return Lizzy into her pokeball and hold up my next one throwing Elli in. I know Elli has a type disadvantage in this gym but I want to use her anyways and see if maybe I can ignore type altogether. "Elli use Return!" Elli runs forward and Tackles Sylveon hard against the wall as she runs back and lowers herself a bit and I could see Elli was a little fearful. Her being Timid Natured never really got to much in the way but I think right now it might end up being bothersome. I have to help her through this "Great job Elli, you're doing great!" Elli looks at me with a curious look and smiles looking back as Sylveon grins as Valerie gives her command "Swift" Sylveon then forms multiple stars around her as she hurls them towards Elli smashing against her as she gives her next attack "Good, now use Dazzling Gleam." Sylveon then forms a powerful flash as she fires a small very bright sphere at Elli as it smashes Elli falls back and gets up panting. I have to be careful with those super effective moves "Use Moonlight!" Elli then closed her eyes as she began recovering her health and looked up with a smile "Now use Return again!" Elli rushes forward as Valerie commands a Quick Attack as Sylveon leaves a blur behind her as she tackles Elli from the side knocking her over as she quickly regains her balance "Dark Pulse!" Elli fires multiple dark rings hitting Sylveon as she holds her ground "Return again!" Elli rushes forward tackling Sylveon as she gets knocked over.

I could see very minor tension in Valerie's expression as she soon buried it. "We will not lose so easily Sylveon, Dazzling Gleam." Sylveon fires another bright sphere as it explodes against Elli as she is thrown across the room againt the wall falling on the ground struggling to get up "Quick Moonlight!" Valerie shook her head as she gives her order "We won't be giving you an opportunity to recover so easily like that, Quick Attack." As Elli tries to heal suddenly in a blur Sylveon tackles her against the wall as Elli yelps Valerie doesn't hold up "Swift!" Sylveon once again forms stars around her as she hurls them against Elli at such a close range as Elli laid there seemingly knocked out. Valerie smiled as Sylveon began walking away when suddenly I hear a groan. I turn towards Elli seeing she wasn't done, she was slowly rising from the ground. I look at her in shock as she pants heavily one eye closed as she begins charging Moonlight and heals herself as her eyes close a moment and then as her eyes open I could feel something different coming from Elli than normal. She wasn't being her quite reserved self anymore; she was being stubbornly strong refusing to go down. "Elli! Let's show her what real strength is, use Return!" Valerie holds up her hand "Do not count us out just yet, Sylveon use Swift." Sylveon forms multiple stars hurling them as Elli runs forward leaping around to avoid the stars and tackles Sylveon hard against a wall as Sylveon laid down knocked out Elli breathes heavily as she collapses and I run over picking Elli up as she smiles nuzzling me as I hold Elli tightly and put her into her pokeball as Valerie returns her pokemon into its pokeball.

She gave me her badge as I took my leave through the warp panels making it into Laverre City once more. I rush to the center to heal Elli and I sit at the table of the center as I leave all my pokemon out of their pokeballs. They lounge around and eat food as I smile looking at them. Lizzy laid down on the ground napping as she loved doing Elli resting on top of her. I wonder why Elli and Lizzy got along so well. Wyane was awkwardly being hugged by Charlie getting him covered in Charlie's goop. Wyane never really liked breaking the others spirits so I guess he wont be stopping him. Tony was pecking his food eating it rather quickly enjoying the food as Sydney was also sitting down enjoying the food cheerfully. I smiled as I saw Amy walking into the center and I wave to get her attention as we sit down to talk for a bit she let out her pokemon to play with mines. Her Charizard and Sydney were poking fun at each other, I was worried they were going to start a fight. Wyane and Greninja were having fun eating together as I guess they were catching up since I believe they were good friends back in Sycamores lab. Elli openly avoided her Furfrou as her Espeon neared Elli she looked at the Espeon a little strange and hid behind Lizzy who was still asleep. Espeon was curiously seeking Elli. Furfrou was just hanging out by Tony minding his own business. Charlie was trying to hug Gogoat but he wouldn't allow it and stubbornly tried to get away from him. Her Pidgeot was on the table next to us watching us curiously as we talked about random things.

* * *

Authors Note: It has been ages since my last upload . I'm sorry. Lots of stuff has been going on in my personal life between school and stuff so I just haven't felt like uploading any new chapters but now I'm back and I'll go for a whopping 7 today to make up for it! Also so much stuff happening in such a short amount of time o.e well now we're back into the gym battles and I doubt the next one will be next chapter but yeah.


	16. Chapter 15: The Pokeball Factory!

"…So, you want to head to the Pokeball factory after this?" I tilts my head "Pokeball factory?" I questioned as she smiled "Clueless as ever I see." I frowned as a blush rose to my cheeks "I'm not ALWAYS clueless." She giggles "Says you," she smiles and takes a sip from her drink "It is a factory north of here that manufactures all the pokeballs in Kalos." I was surprised to hear that a place like that was so close by and I didn't know. Maybe I really am clueless on everything. She stands up and turns to the door "C'mon maybe if we go they can give us a tour of the place." I figure I can kill time since I should enjoy the locations I visit on my journey. I get up and start putting everyone into their pokeballs as Amy does the same. We leave the center and make our way to the factory.

We make it up the hill and see the gate wide open as workers are going about their jobs moving crates onto trucks and such. We are stopped by a man wearing a suit who fiddles with his tie adjusting it "Excuse me you two, do you need something?" Amy looks and smiles nodding "Yes we would like a tour of the factory and look around please?" the man adjusts his tie more, I wonder if it's a bad habit, as he nods leading the way into the factory. We look around the factory seeing men at the conveyer belt assembling pokeballs as the man takes us to the catwalk explaining the process at which pokeballs are assembled. Finally we stop at a small office as the man turns to us "And in here you see is the head of the factory's office." He opens the door as I see a man with hair white as snow and a handlebar moustache nodding as he was speaking to another man in a lab coat. They turn to us as it seems we interrupted them when I recognize the man in the lab coat, Synapse!

Synapse smiles "I'm afraid sir; you have visitors so I guess it is appropriate for me to take my leave." I charge in and begin yelling as Amy runs over to restrain me "Synapse you bastard! What are you doing here?!" Amy pulls me back trying to calm me down "Allen just stops this! You have to relax!" I finally stop struggling and she lets me go. The old man sighs and grabs a small box and hands it to Synapse "Either way, here is the special pokeball you had requested." Synapse nodded "The expenses will be paid for soon." Synapse opened the box and took out a small purple pokeball with a 'M' on it as he smiled and put it away as he began walking out of the office he stopped by me and put his hand on my shoulder "I'm glad you were here to see this dear Allen, because what you just witnessed was the beginning of something greater, something that will soon be changing this world forever." I stood there silent not even giving him the satisfaction of being acknowledged as he smirks "You are a very special trainer Allen, you possess a strength I have never seen before and that is why of all the people I meet I seem to have most interest in seeing what role you will play in my scheme." He takes his hand off my shoulder and makes his way out of the office as I stand there frozen in place as the old man leans back against his chair pinching the space between his eyes "Winston may you please remove these two from the factory before they cause more trouble." The man in the tie nodded and we took our leave from the factory. Amy had scolded at me once we left the gates and they shut behind us. She stood there looking furious with steam coming out of her ears as her arms crossed. I try to explain to her "Amy, that guy, Synapse, he is a member of Team Flare and he actually escaped from jail!" her eyes go a little wide and I could see the flames in her eyes disappear as she sighs "Still, what you did was completely unnecessary you know." I nod looking down "Yes I know it was but still…" she smiled and patted my back as she started making her way down the hill "I'll see you around." I waved a bit before sighing thinking about what Synapse had said.

He was saying he was going to somehow change the world forever but how can he do that at all? He can't even beat me in a battle yet he still swears that he will do it. Maybe he and Team Flare are plotting something to supposedly change the world. Speaking of which what is their goal anyways, I mean they attack seemingly random places. They attacked the mine near Ambrette Town to get the fossils, they were in Reflection Cave getting Key Stones, they attacked at the Tower of Mastery and actually got those Key Stones they were after, stole a bunch of pokemon in Coumarine City, now getting this weird pokeball? None of this even lines up with one another! They attack random places, for random reasons, how does that change the world? Synapse even said he had some weird interest in my role in all this. Well I already know what role I am playing, I'm going to be the one to stop him on whatever it is he is planning. I make my way down the hill back into town and head out from the city onto Route 15.

I make my way through the Route feeling utterly bored when I trip over something and start falling down the hill rolling as I do. I yell as I roll down the hill bumping my head more than once as my clothes get covered in dirt and I feel the stones on the side of the slope jabbing into my side. I see something rolling beside me, probably the stone I tripped over until I see it's actually a pokemon. I grab onto it and hold onto it to make sure it doesn't get hurt as I plummet downwards at an accelerating rate. Finally I start sliding down and come to a stop as I lift up my hat to see what the pokemon was it was a large bulb pokemon. I take out my pokédex as it identifies it as a Pumpkaboo. I smile "Are you alright?" Pumpkaboo looks at me utterly frozen and terrified. I frown seeing how much it was shaking and sat up petting her gingerly "It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you I promise." I could see tears in her eyes as I holds her in my arms and pet her softly "Hey cant you hear me? I said it's going to be alright." I look at her and though the tears didn't go away she's smiling.

I get up from the ground brushing myself off as I start walking around the hill to see if I could find a way up it again. As I do so I notice the Pumpkaboo is hopping along behind me following me. I start picking up my pace as the Punkaboo does the same. I start running as it rolls along going after me laughing as she does. I turn around suddenly and hold up a pokeball throwing it at her as she rolls right into it and the ball catches her. I smirk as I hold out the ball for Charlie as the ball disappears into the pc I put her away deciding I'd name her Bou. I finally make it up the hill seeing the gate up ahead.

As I walk through the gate into Dendemille Town I feel a tad cold as I rub my hands together looking around as I stroll about. The town was quiet and seemed awfully peaceful as I heal up at the center. As I give my team over to the nurse I look over to Bou who was already perfectly fine and she bounces up and down cheerfully. I look over seeing two teenagers whispering to one another. I could hear them say something about Bou's size and ho she seemed familiar. The nurse turns to me "Um excuse me sir did you get that Pumpkaboo in Route 16?" I think about it for a moment and Route 16 is directly connected to 15 so its possible when I fell down the hill I just nod and she gets a worried expression "Well you see that Pumkaboo is a Large one and we have been having an issue in our town lately with a few Pumpkaboo which are the daughters of a very large Gourgiest. I tilt my head "What kind of problem?" Bou looks a little worried as she explains.

"The very large Gourgiest I spoke of is known as 'Queen of the Pumpkaboo Patch' and her daughters are all very large except one that is only larger than average. The one that is larger than average tends to come to town causing mischief and bothering the people here." She says and sighs then smiles "And the Pumpkaboo you have there is the one that does so…" I look over to Bou who is still jumping around cheerfully "You sure, she doesn't seem like that much of a trouble maker." I ask questionably. She nods "Yes, I am very sure." Bou then turns to a machine and looks confused as she hops along towards it. "What is that?" I ask hoping to get out of the subject of Bou causing problems as the nurse explains "It's a trade machine; it is used so trainers can trade their pokemon with others. Some pokemon such as Pumpkaboo however only evolve through trading so it being attracted to it comes to no surprise." I nod and walk over to the machine then I hear a bell as the door opens and I look over seeing Amy who was walking inside when she sees me she began dashing towards me and hugged me "Allen! Nice to see you again." She said happily as I feel a bit awkward, why is she so cheerful? "How are you?" I look over to her still feeling strange as her arms still have not giving in on letting me go "I'm great actually I just caught this Pumpaboo." I point over to Bou as she smiles brightly "Really? That's awesome~ I got a Phantump I Route 16 just now." I smile as she laughs a little then look over to the machine.

She smiles then turns to me "I have an idea~" I finally find a gap and escape her grasp a chuckle "What is it?" I ask as she smiles with her hands behindher back "Phantump only evolves by trading and Pumpkaboo only evolves by trading so we should trade and then we can trade back so we will help our friends evolve fully!" I can feel my eyes widen as I didn't even think of that beforehand. I nod with a grin as I return Bou back and we place their balls on the machine as we pull a switch and the balls switch places in a flash as we then take them out as the balls burst open with Bou and Phantump coming out and evolving in two bright flashes of light. They begin to change forms as they evolve into a Gourgiest and Trevenant respectively. We then return them once more and put the balls back into the machine and switch them once more as we take back our original pokemon and I send out Bou smiling as she laughs and hops up and down.

Amy smiles and jumps for joy "This is perfect! Now we both have two really strong team members, I'm sure Trevenant will be an awesome powerhouse!" I turn to her with a smile "Wanna battle and find out?" She turns to me with a determined smile she nods and we head out the backdoor. We make it to the centers battlefield right out back surrounded by rocks and was completely flat as we stand on opposite sides. "You ready Amy?" she nods and sends out Trevenant who lets out a determined roar as she points to Bou Let's not even give them the chance of a first move! Energy Ball!" Trevenant puts his two hands together as he slowly separates them a green shining sphere forms in his hands and he fires it as the ball hurls towards Bou. "Phantom Force!" Bou then grins as her body slowly turns into a shadow disappearing into the floor as the energy bal crashes on the ground missing as Amy and Trevenent look about confused "Where did she go?!" I grin "Now strike from behind!" Bou suddenly rises from the ground and strikes Trevenants back as he almost falls forward he looks over angrily and begins using Shadow Claw before Amy even responds and attempts to strike at Bou "Use Shadow Claw!" both Bou and Trevenant strike with Shadow Claw simultaneously as a swirl of dark ghostly aura swirls around them "Now use Seed Bomb!" In Gourgeists other…hand I guess it is she forms three green spheres and smashes them against Trevenant causing an explosion as Trevenant slides against the ground. I could see the stress on Amy's expression.

"Trevenant! Use Shadow Claw once more!" Trenenant got up as his arm formed a dark aura around it in the shape of claws as he strikes down smashing Bou against the ground. "Bou!" Bou laid there knocked out as Amy had beaten me. I sighed with a chuckle as I returned her into her pokeball and I walked over as Amy did the same for Trevenant. "That was so much fun! I can't believe I actually beat you?!" I smiled as she hugged me and I final ask "So why are you so happy today? You never seem so cheerful to this kind of extreme." She looked at me and laughed as if I was joking then she stepped back "Do you know what day it is?" I tilted my head "Uh…Thursday?" she shook her head with a smile "Well yes but, we have been on our journey for 5 months now." My eyes widened as I looked around.

* * *

Authors Note: 2nd chapter of my 7 chapter update :P anyways yeah...5 months. Now if you count the nights he slept and stuff it would be a LOT less than 5 months however I usually skip through routes. For example, Allen actually battles multiple trainers and goes through these routes slowly taking days on end. Considering the amount of routes they have had to go through plus any other minor time skips it shouldn't be to far off. Kalos is a really big region so you'd think it would take a while XD. That aside yeah I like Bou especially since she is the last team member Allen captures til the Elite Four. Meaning after uploading these next 5 chapters I'll probably work on filler chapters about each team members back story, which will be fun! :3 Though don't worry the filler chapters will probably all be released during Christmas (along with the Christmas special) so a ton of fillers later this month XD for now though we continue progress :3


	17. Chapter 16: Abomasnow and Frost Cavern!

Time was so fast and with so much happening I couldn't even tell time had passed at all, none the less this much! I smiled and I probably ended up being as cheerful as Amy was sine now it has been half a year since I had left Aquacorde. Amy and I went for a trot around the town until the night ha turned black as stars shined above us. We went up to the windmill and sat in front of it looking up smiling as we watched the stars "You know about constellations?" she asked me as I turned to her "Sort of, but I don't know any." She nodded and pointed up as she drew in the sky with nothing but the tip of her finger connecting the dots "Up there is Lunatone, there is Ursaring and Teddiursa, and over there is Honedge…" she named each drawing she made as she connected the dots for me "There are a lot huh?" she nods "With almost infinite stars in the sky, there is bound to be hundreds of possible constellations." I nodded as I turned to her as I could see the stars reflecting off her eyes. This was possibly the greatest night I ever spent.

After about an hour she leaned against me with her head on my shoulder, not 30 minutes after she dozed off. I lifted her up and went back to the center where I got my team back form healing and took her upstairs to set her down in a bed. As I left her room and to mine, laid down on my bed I couldn't help but run through my entire journey thus far, reminiscing about all the people, pokemon, and places I've seen and met. It was a very peaceful night, and one I don't think I'd ever forget.

After the night ended I got up and made my way over to Amy's room seeing she wasn't there I go downstairs as I hear yelling. I run down as the Nurse was the one who screamed "What happened?!" the nurse turns to me, her eyes filled with terror "Some horrible people just came in and grabbed the girl you were talking to yesterday!" she says with deep fear in her voice as I feel my heart drop. I swear if Synapse or Team Flare had anything to do with this I'll push each of them into a chasm! I run out the center and start dashing down town as I make my way up to the windmill as I hear screams as I see two figures running down the bridge. I run across the bridge after them as I start to feel snow fall as my breath becomes deep I look around the snow shortening my range of vision. For some reason my eyes start feeling heavy as keeping them open becomes a challenge. I continue to run in the direction I was until I felt a trip and I collapse into the snow breathing heavily muttering "Amy….please don't….A-…." I feel myself black out.

I finally wake up leaning against the wall of a cave as I look around I see a note reading "I had found you passed out in the cold, you should be better prepared for snow. I left what you would need and don't exhaust yourself. –AZ" I look at the name and rub my eyes as I get up and put on the large black down jacket that was packed for me. I make my way to the mouth of the cave and pull my hat down a bit more as I head out to the pounding snow. It was unmercifully cold as I could feel the slowness of my heart. I made my way to a bridge as I cross it I make my way and see a Hiker "Excuse me?" The man turns around "Hello there, what do ya need kid?" I hold up my hand for a moment "Have you seen two men running by here with a young girl?" the man shrugs "I saw two figures, couldn't tell anything about them though. They headed into Frost Cavern." He explains as I start to make my way as he warns me "Don't go in there kid, there's a wild Abomasnow in there which is merciless towards those who invade his territory!" I shake my head "My friend is worth it" I mutter as I enter the cave breathing heavily as the cave was cold but at least snow wasn't piling up turning me into a snowman.

I looked around as I slipped on ice covered floors and made my way through the cavern hearing grunts and voices echoing but too far for me to read what they say. Eventually as I make my way up I hear screams and start rushing even further. As I make my way up a final hill I make it to a large chamber as I see two men dressed in dark suits with their mouths covered by masks "Hold still you twerp!" says one of the men as I see Amy being tied up with her mouth gagged as she struggles and yells. I stand up "Hey Team Flare! Hope you're ready to get the pulp beaten out of you!" the two men turn to me and they begin to burst into laughter. I feel a bit awkward as one holds up a pokeball. "We aren't Team Flare kid, we got our own identities but you'll never find out" the other one holds up his own pokeball as they send out a pair of Weaviles. I hold up my own pokeball as I'm about to send a pokemon out a pokemon bursts out of Amys pokeball as Greninja appears and it uses its Water Shuriken attack to cut her ropes and she removes her gag from herself as she steps back and breathes heavily anger so great that flames swirl around her melting the snow as she orders a U-Turn attack as the Greninja leaps up ahead and bounces off one of the Weaviles knocking the Weavile out the man then sends out a Ninetails. I send in Wyane to keep Ninetails busy as they attack each other. "Weavile use Brick Break!" one of the thugs order as Weavile rushes forward suddenly a pokemon comes down and stomps Weavile into the ground as an Abomasnow lets out a roar echoing across the entire cave clearly.

Abomasnow then turns to the thug and summons a Blizzard attack as he yells getting swarmed by the ice type attack. Amy cheers as Abomasnows arm turns green and he strikes Greninja knocking him out as she yells returning him to his pokeball "Amy watch out! He is really territorial!" As Wyane avoids a Flamethrower attack it hits Abomasnow as he yells and stomps his arms into the ground causing the ground under the thug and his Ninetails to rip apart as the chamber begins to collapse. I grab Amy's hand as we rush to the exit but the chambers floor collapses under us as well as the rocks slide down we go with it and I grab onto an edge as I hold on as tightly as I could with both hands as Amy held on from my waist looking down as the Abomasnow rose up roaring as the two thugs were nowhere to be seen. I finally am able to muster up enough to strength to pull us up and into a part of the cavern. Amy sits by next to me as we look down breathing heavily as we get up and start to march off.

We wander about looking for any real exit as we finally make it out an exit of the cavern looking out over from on top of the mountain it was inside on a nearby edge. I breath heavily as Amy turns to me "Hey, I just noticed you aren't afraid of heights anymore…" she says in between breaths as I realize it myself seeing we are so high up I yell and pin against the side of the mountain as she laughs and we sit down next to each other no visible way to get down. I look over and see a figure approaching us as I smile seeing it was the same hiker from before he helps pick us up and drag us off as I just watch helplessly.

After a few days of recovering from that event I sip from a cup of coffee keeping myself warm as Amy had left the day before. I had gotten a call the day before stating the crooks and Abomasnow have been found and Frost Cavern was dug a new entrance that is much safer to enter and exit from. It turned out that the two crooks were infamous brothers named Lyle and Alex whom have been robbing pokemon from people, selling them to others illegally and so on. I'm just glad that Looker guy was able to take them in and take them back to Lumiose City Police Department. I let out a sigh of relief and make my way out of the center as I head towards Route 17. As I make my way I make sure to put on the jacket that strange person AZ had given me. I wonder what he looks like…oh well. I finally exit the route seeing snow falling from the sky as I take a deep breath I rub my hands together to keep warm as I see a trainer using a brush to wipe some snow and dirt from his Mamoswines fur as he turns to me.

"Oh so you want to go through Route 17 right? Well the snow is really thick so you will have to ride my Mamoswine through the Route." I nod thanking him as I climb on top of Mamoswine as he lets out his cry and starts bulldozing the snow as he passes through. I feel funny as I ride the pokemon tumbling snow under us as we pass through. The snow began pounding harder as we go through the Route feeling colder I continue breathing heavier as Mamoswine effortlessly moves snow aside as we continue going through the storm. We begin making our way up a hill as I let out a hefty cough Mamoswine makes a strange noise and I feel a smile crawl onto my mouth. Finally the hill is overcame and I slide off as I pet Mamoswine thanking him he smiles making a happy noise as I leave into Anistar City.

* * *

Authors Note: Oh yeah so fun fact, the end of the previous chapter and this chapter didn't exist at first. After catching Bou I accidentally skipped over Dendemille since I forgot it even existed XD. So yeah all of this was later added a while after finishing the Anistar gym battle and other stuff in Anistar. So yeah I think I'm a bit tired of seeing Amy so much lately but then again with Allen and Trent still on the bad side reintroducing him is tough lol


	18. Chapter 17: Vs Olympia!

I feel the chilly air hit me like a powerful gust of wind. I head into the center rubbing my arms trying to get warm as I give the nurse my pokeballs smiling as I sit down waiting for them to be healed. While waiting I figure I'd look around town so I start to head out.

With every exhale I could see my own breath as I trotted along town stuffing my hands into my pockets to keep them warm. I hear a couple people talking about some sun dial as I see in the distance a giant crystal that's a cross between pink and purple shining beautifully. I look up seeing the sky was sadly filled with dark clouds so thus sun wasn't shining as I'm sure the sunlight would reflect off the crystal only enhancing its' beauty. I make my way closer as I continue to near it I see a man in a large brown coat running past me as I raise a brow and give chase. I make my way to the sun dial and see the man who ran by me was the strange one from Lumiose, Looker I think.

He stands there holding his badge out yelling "International Police! Synapse of Team Flare, hold your hands up or prepare to face severe punishment!" I couldn't believe Synapse actually was here. Just seems as if I can never escape this guy! Synapse turns around raising a brow as he chuckles "Oh it is you again Mr. International Police Officer. Pleasant surprise seeing you again, and hello to you as well Allen." I simply respond with a grunt as he holds onto his smirk. "Well then both of you are now witness to the greatest discovery of mankind since he creation of the world's strongest pokemon." He holds up a strange looking stone that actually resembles the mega stone I have for Sydney though with different colors. Looker looks astonished as he frowns "What in the world is that?!" Synapse tosses the stone up and down in his hand and laughs "You, like the rest of the world will discover soon what it is." Synapse then grabs a pokeball tossing out his Lairon. "The world shall soon discover what I have planned." He says with a grin as I see Lairon looking at his trainer with a strange expression, almost like worry. Damn it all I wish I had my pokemon I feel so useless! Look then holds up a pokeball as he throws it into the air as a Toxicroak appears grinning as he shakes his head "You will not be getting away that easily!" Synapse laughed and pointed directly at Toxicroak "Use Iron Head!" Lairon hesitates for a moment but runs forward anyways his body covered in a reflective white light as he crashes against Toxicroak. "No! Toxicroak use Brick Break!" the spike on his hand glows as Toxicroak leaps up to strike down "Thunderbolt Drake!" Synapse yells as Lairon summons a powerful bolt of electricity striking Toxicroak as he falls over paralyzed.

I just bite my lip as Synapse laughs like a maniac "Use Thunderbolt now!" Lairon turns to his trainer again and frowns as he releases a powerful and steady stream of electricity striking Toxicroak as he yells from agony Looker gains a face of despair. I stand there as Synapse continues reinforcing the Lairon to continue. By this point even Lairon is starting to feel terrible at Toxicroak screams and flails from the attack as I couldn't take anymore I run over and grab Lairon absorbing th electricity as I yell from the burning shock I hold on feeling my skin almost sizzle. The Lairon stops as it looks at me as I hold on and Synapse shakes his head "Disappointing Drake, return now." He returns the Lairon into his pokeball putting it away as he starts to walk off the cold breeze blowing against him "Let this be a lesson to both of you, I don't care if I must go as far as kill every pokemon and person who stands in my way. I will reach my goals, that is the only thing essential." He says as he continues walking off and I stand there my fist clenching my breath deep as I fall over collapsing as I hear yelling from Looker for help for both his Toxicroak and me.

The room was a little blurry when I came about, looked like there was a few figures before me, things faded black again. Things aren't blurry anymore but some man I didn't know kept asking if I was alright, went to black. Looker was asking me if I was alright and I tried to respond but my throat hurt a bit but I was finally able to conquer up a response "Y-yes, I'm fine." Looker smiled and disappeared and suddenly a new figure appeared and I couldn't tell who it was at first until I saw the glasses and jet black hair, Trent? I blink a bit as he lets out a long sigh of relief. I sit up a little and look seeing my hand was tied up to some machine I look around a bit then turn back to Trent "What's going on?" I ask as he shakes his head "You were taken to the hospital when help arrived. The electricity from the Thunderbolt gave you some burns and you had a very minor heart attack. I felt a bit of a shock as I lean against the back of my bed looking around, the white and grey room smelled of medicine and vaccines. I then blinked a bit turning back to Trent "Wait but why are you here?" Trent looks at me with a slight frown as he looks up at the ceiling for a moment "I really am sorry for everything that happened in Coumarine Allen. I was just…" I shook my head with a smile "No, it isn't your fault Trent. I was a bad friend, after everything that happened I should have tried to stay and help you through what you were going through but instead just walked off in frustration…" Trent sighed and smiled "We are both real idiots you know that?" I let a laugh escape and nod smiling cheerfully "Yes we are, but that is why we are best friends." He smirks and holds out his hand as I look at it and him as he says "Always have been…" I smirk and takes his hand in mine shaking it "and always will be." I say completing his statement.

Trent put his hands in his pockets "You have been in the hospital for a couple days and you should be let out tomorrow afternoon, by the way when you get the chance call Amy with the Holocaster since she has been worried sick about you. My eyes widen as I realize that she and my family must have been worrying over me. After Trent left I gave my family a call and explained to them what happened. My mom was in tears the whole time as I told them I was alright and my dad told me to keep going and that he would inform Ray. I thank them for everything they had done for me and close the Holocaster and scroll through contacts as I call up Amy. She quickly answers yelling "Oh my Arceus! Allen are you ok!" I laugh and nod "Yes, I'm fine Amy. I heard you were worried about me so I called to tell you I woke up and I'm all fine now." She let out a sigh of relief and wipes her eyes "I'm so glad you're okay Allen, I was constantly hoping you weren't hurt or anything" I smile feeling kind of nice that she was so fussed over my well being that I feel a slight blush "Thank you Amy, I'll talk to you later, I'm exhausted." She nodded and we said our goodbyes as the Holocaster hung up. I collapsed onto my pillow feeling the warmth of the blanket and the cold pillow as I drift off with the scent of medicine flowing into my nostrils.

When I woke up I was checked out of the hospital and I was given my pokemon as I smiled changing into my normal clothes putting the pokeballs into the bag as I walk out I see Trent who turns around to face me "Hey look something you should know." I raise a brow tilting my head as he explains "That detective guy, Looker, while you were okay his pokemon wasn't…his pokemon died…" I felt my heart stop a moment as the cold wind blew I almost collapsed. I remember seeing Looker in my hospital room smiling at me and I didn't even recognize him at the time. Trent puts his hand on my shoulder to help me return to reality from the darkness I was in just seconds earlier "Don't blame yourself Allen, you did what you could to help. It's all that Synapse guy's fault…" I just feel my entire body clenching as my jaw tightens a tear rolling down my cheek. I couldn't do anything in that situation, I was useless and because I was a pokemon went through all that suffering and it died, Looker lost his pokemon and it was all because of that damn Synapse! He has gone way to far now, he has done more then he will ever be permitted and he will pay for all this. I swear on everything I stand for, Synapse will pay.

I wipe my face as I see Trent give a sigh and steps back and I smile "I'm fine now, thank you Trent" he nods smiling "Also I did get my gym badge already so if you want to catch up to me again." I laugh and grin at him "Oh please, I'll be past you within a day." He laughs with me as we say our goodbyes and he leaves most likely heading to Snowbelle City. I smile as I turn towards the gym and I go inside feeling confidence like no other.

As I walk inside I look around raising a brow as I feel strange seeing as it looked like a normal house but it was empty. "…Okay what is the trick here?" I ask as I step forward then suddenly as my foot steps on the center of the room a square under me begins to glow as there is a strange feeling as the ground shakes and suddenly the walls, roof, and floor fall apart flying away from one another as suddenly I'm on a light platform in the middle of space as I scream and fall onto the floor trying to grab something to no success. I look up feeling terrified as this was the ULTIMATE height! I see a strange woman standing before me with purple hair and a very plain expression wearing a white cape covering her. "Welcome, I foresaw your arrival to my gym. My name is Olympia and I am the master of all Psychic pokemon, I look forward to our battle." She says as she holds up a pokeball sending out a Sigilyph as I get up brushing myself off as I nod and send out Elli.

"Alright Elli, let's use Dark Pulse!" Elli opens her mouth as a dark sphere forms and she lets loose multiple rings of dark energy as it smashes against Siglyph and it slowly flaps its wings "Air Slash" she commands as her cape opens revealing the starry pattern under her snow white cape as Siglyphs wings glow white and it fires a blade of air as it crashes against Elli. I grin as I command "Return!" Elli rushes forward through the smoke tackling Siglyph knocking it out as Olympia smiles returning her pokemon sending out a Slowking. "Slowking, use Scald" Slowking then sends out a steaming stream of water as Elli leaps to avoid the attack going for another Return as Slowking uses Reflect as Elli is knocked away from the defense. "Now use Scald once more." Slowking sends out another steaming stream of water as it hits Elli burning her as she then glows as does Slowking as he looks confused as suddenly both Elli and Slowking are set aflame for a moment as the burn deals damage to both of them. I completely forgot about Elli's synchronize ability as I grin "Now use Dark Pulse!" Elli fires rings of dark energy "Light Screen" Slowking forms a shield as the dark pulse makes contact it causes a small explosion as Slowking is still knocked out.

She returns Slowking back as he holds his next pokeball and tosses out Meowstic. "Disarming Voice…" Meowstic then opens her ears and lets out a screeching sound as it hits Elli she lays down knocked out from the attack. I guess it was a Fairy move seeing as it was super effective. I return Elli into her pokeball and grab my next one sending out Bou who grins as Meowstic uses Psychic lifting Bou up "Bou! Use Confuse Ray!" Bou grins as she sends a glowing ball towards Meowstic as it spins around her she hops around a bit not sure about her surroundings "Now let's strike hard with Phantom Force!" Bou then drops to the shadows and then reappears with a powerful strike against Meowstic knocking her down "Use Psychic!" Meowstic then uses Psychic lifting herself by accident and slams herself against the ground "Seed Bomb Bou!" She forms three green orbs hurling them at Meowstic exploding on contact as she lays down knocked out as Olympia accepts defeat and returns her into her pokeball and her cape lowers covering her body once more as she nods "You did very well." She extends her hand out with the badge in her palm as I walk over happily and as I reach for it her hand closes up as I look at her confused.

She looks down at me with the same plain meaningless smile "Please Allen, do take care." I look at her still feeling confused "You are a very strong trainer and have come along far from your journey but please know, you will soon face a challenge very great in your future." I look at her and nod as she opens her palm and I take the badge. "For all people and benefit of our world, please become stronger to help humans and pokemon alike." I smile and wave as I return Bou to her pokeball. I make it back to the center where Elli and Bou are eating some special food I got them as a reward for being so amazing at the gym. All the while, I'm at table trying to get in contact with Sycamore using my Holocaster. Finally his image shows up as he looks over to me surprised "Hey there Allen, how are you?" he says with a cheerful smile.

I smile back and nod "I've been great, just got my 7th gym badge here in Anistar." Sycamore looks at me with a smile and nods "Anistar huh? Did you get the gym leader to tell your future? I've heard she can accurately see into the future." I think about it a moment and realize something: that is what Olympia was talking about! "Yeah but oh well, she said I have a challenge up ahead and I bet it's the gym leader in Snowbelle or the Pokemon League." He smiles and laughs a little "Confident you'll get your 8th gym badge that easily huh?" I grin and nod "I believe in my pokemon, we have grown a lot since I started my journey and I know they will be by my side to the very end!" he nods smiling "So if you are going to Snowbelle from Anistar you will have to stop by Couriway Town past Route 18?" I nod as I look through my Town Map seeing he was right "Hm? then you should come see me seeing as I am meeting a very famous colleague of mine there and perhaps we can talk more about things?" I nod with excitement "Definitely! I'll see you then Professor!" he nods smiling as the Holocaster closes and I get up seeing Bou and Elli were done as Elli was trying her best to get away from the huge Gourgiest hugging her tightly. I chuckle as I return them into their pokeballs smiling as I put them away in my bag then make my way out of the city.

* * *

Authors Note: Drama, nuff said


	19. Chapter 18: Meet the Professor!

As I pass through the gate to Route 18 I am warned by a worker to watch out for Durants and to be careful with the rough terrain. He offers me a mountain bike to rent so the road isn't too dangerous. I start to ride down the route quickly riding down the cliff side as suddenly up ahead I see a silver head appear out of the ground "Durant!" I yell as the bike crashes against the Durant sending me flying down hill as the bike smashes against the ground dislodging the wheel from place. I rub my head yelling a bit from the pain as I look over to the bike and sigh. I'm going to have to pay a lot of money to fix this…

I hear rustling as I see a Lairon poke its head from a bush as I look over I smile a bit and offer for it to come closer. The Lairon looks at me with eyes that expressed some kind of guilt or regret as I near I see the shining goggles that bring back the memories as they flood to me. The Lairon with the blue goggles that belonged to Synapse, that used Thunderbolt! I back away as the Lairon steps forward as I notice something, the Lairon was badly hurt and the goggles were broken. I sigh and finally notice the Lairon was badly hurt in its leg so I start to take care of him. I notice the back of the goggles have the name 'Drake' written on there "So Synapse called you Drake?" the Lairon nods timidly towards me and lets his head drop as I pet him "I don't blame you for what your trainer did you know, you didn't have much of a choice. Speaking of which please don't tell me he is near here…" Lairon suddenly looks at me and shakes his head. I raise a brow wondering why Drake would be so far from his trainer. Did he possibly run away?

Drake lays his head on my lap as I see tears run down his cheeks and I pet him softly frowning a bit. "These scratches and wounds….he caused them when you ran away?" Drake nods not looking at me anymore as he trembles tears continuing to roll down his cheeks. I frown at him as I continue to pet him for a moment "Lai-I mean Drake, do you want to come along with me?" Lairon turned to me tears still rolling down his eyes, now wasn't a good time "Never mind, you can think about it if you like." Drake nods and I smile. We stay like this for a while as Drake finally nuzzles against my hooded jacket getting his tears off. I smile as he smiles back slightly and turns to my bike walking over poking the tire with the tip of his nose. "Yeah it's broken…" he turns to me and I remember about his broken goggles "Oh yeah!" I grab my bag rummaging through it as he tilts his head as I pull out a pair of large green goggles smiling as he looks at me in awe I go over taking off his old ones letting them drop to the dirt and I put on the new green ones over on his head shining brand new as he smiles his expression brightening up. "It's a gift to you for doing the right thing and leaving that horrible person that was your trainer." Drake nods his smile dropping a bit as I think about it a bit and grab a marker and start writing on the back of the goggles in my rather messy handwriting 'Drake'. He smiles at me and I cheerfully do the same as we do so however I feel as if Drake and I somehow made a bond which felt rather strange considering just around a week ago he was shocking me with a Thunderbolt.

Drake looks over to the bike once more and then frowns as he goes over to my bag and rummages through "Hey hey! Don't grab something that's not yours!" he pulls out a Dusk Ball and he drops it and pokes the button with his nose as I leap over and he enters the pokeball and I grab the ball alone seeing it shake as finally the ball signals that I captured Drake I stare at the ball for a moment and a smile slowly grows on my face "Welcome to the team…Drake". Suddenly he appears out of the pokeball and he goes over to the bike and lets out a sort of bark as I decide to analyze him with the pokédex [Lairon the Iron Armor Pokemon. It loves eating Iron Ore, they often bash one another with their steel bodies to fight for territory. Lairons attacks are: Iron Head, Thunderbolt, Stone Edge, and Autotomize.] I raise a brow seeing as I have never seen the move Autotomize before "Uh do you want to use that?" Drake nods ad he puts the tire in the correct spot and suddenly as he nears the bike flares and sparks fly as I shield my eyes and when I uncover them I see the tire is now a part of the bike once more! "That's amazing!" I yell out as Drake lets out his cry cheerfully. I smile putting him back into his pokeball and get on top of my bike and start riding off leaving a cloud of dirt behind as I ride along the Route with a new friend now by my side.

As I pass by I notice a mine cart with some workers right outside a cave entrance. I stop by to ask what that was and they explain it is Terminus Cave as I look inside and ask if I can explore inside though they tell me not to since right now they are waiting to deliver some strange stone to a pokemon professor waiting in Couriway as I realize he is talking about Sycamore I smile "I can deliver it to him, I am going to see him anyways." The workers look at each other and smile thanking me as they hand me a white round stone as it starts to react around my key stone necklace. I thank them putting the stone away as I head directly south and finally as I pass under a large arch stretching away I see ahead of me is Couriway Town! I dash into the town seeing the massive waterfall crashing down to my side as I smile and head to the pokemon center to heal my team.

I walk out of the center with pep in my step. This town is absolutely gorgeous, the waterfalls are stunning and the railroad looked amazing! I run along town and finally hit the railroad station seeing the professor sitting on a bench smiling cheerful as ever writing what looked like a letter. "Professor! Hey!" I wave before running over and he smiles waving back as he folds up the letter and tapes it under the bench. "What's that for?" he puts his fingers to his soft lips "shhhh, don't tell a soul. It's my dearest treasure." I chuckle "I see" Sycamore lets out a laugh as he gets up and holds out his hand as I grab it shaking it. "So how has your adventure been Allen?" I smile brightly, today was such a good day for me "It is such an amazing experience professor I could never thank you enough for helping me go on this path and now things have never been better." He smiles nodding "I am glad you think that, so I am here waiting for the train to arrive and my colleague should be on it and I even have your brother escorting him for me." I feel shock crawl onto my expression as I wasn't expecting my brother to be here at all. Matter of fact it has been a long while since I last saw him…I can't help but miss him. I wait beside Sycamore for the train as I finally see the steam train arriving smoke puffing out as it starts to slow down by the station as a few tourists get off "Why so many people?" I ask Sycamore as he chuckles "Tourists come here to see the famous Couriway waterfalls. This train station also connects to a very far away region." I look over to him then turn back to the crowd nodding as I look around trying to spot a guy in a lab coat that looks similar to Sycamore and my brother, though I struggle to do so.

Finally, the crowd begins to clear as I look around not having spot ANYONE closely resembling Sycamore as I seed a black boot step off the train as my brother walks out yawning and stretching "Damn! Why must there be so many people, it was SO cramped. I figured the world's most famous professor would be able to afford a more 'exclusive' seat." He says with a smirk as an old man with grey hair and a heavily wrinkled face walks out wearing a bright red shirt with a white lab coat over smiling happily with tanned khakis and brown loafers. "Yes yes, I am so ever sorry Mr. Riven. But even professors don't have an infinite amount of money on them." The man says in a slightly cracked voice. Sycamore smiles "Professor, it's a great pleasure to finally see you in person." He says happily. The professor nods and looks over to me smiling "Who's this young fellow?" Ray looks at me wide eyed and smirks "That is my little brother, Allen." Sycamore nods smiling "He is one of the young trainers I gave a pokemon too; he has been on his journey and now has 7 badges." I nod feeling a bit embarrassed as the old man nods "Well it is a great pleasure to meet you Allen, my name is Prof. Samuel Oak." He says with a warm old man smile as I feel my face going red "Th-the famous pokemon professor from Pallet Town?!" Oak laughs and nods "Yes indeed." Sycamore smiles "I invited Prof. Oak over here to assist me in my research into mega evolution." That reminded me as I grabbed the stone from my bag holding it out to Sycamore as he tilts his head as I explain "This is a stone I received form miners who were going to deliver it to you." He smiled nodding "I see well there's no need I received samples from it already and discovered it is a stone linked to Aggron and mega evolution." I tilted my head "Isn't Aggron the evolution of Lairon?" he nods as I smile.

"May I keep the stone sir? I have a Lairon so when he evolves I can possibly mega evolve him." He nods excitedly "Of course Allen, I'd love to see that." He points towards the nearby café "Let's talk in there, my treat." I nod smiling as all four of us make our way to the café. Sycamore and Oak end up talking for a while in the café as I talk to my brother. "So how'd you end up escorting Oak?" he shrugs and sips from a can of soda "I met up with the professor in Anistar and he told me he was going to Couriway to meet Oak and he sent me to make sure he was safe coming here so I got on a train to Oak and then brought him back." I nodded as I sipped my coffee feeling pretty peppy today. "How about you? How was Olympia?" I shrugged "Pretty easy actually, I took her down with only my Umbreon and Gourgiest." He nods and looks over to the professors before drinking the rest of his soda "The next gym leader will be a fun one for you I promise. I'll see you around little brother."

He says with a grin as I smile nodding and Ray leaves the café as Oak walks over with Sycamore "So Allen, Sycamore has filled me in on everything he has been studying and I do have a theory that I would like you to help me put to the test." Oak says happily as I smile to him "Of course, what do you want me to do?" he clears his throat as he explains "You see, a pokemon that has been called Mew is a legendary pokemon that is very infamous for being incredibly illusive. It is said that Mew shares DNA with every pokemon in existence and is the ancestor to all pokemon. It can even learn every move in existence. Mew is a very intriguing pokemon as you can guess but if my theory is correct then it is very possible if Mew shares DNA with pokemon who mega evolve then it is possible that Mew has the capability of mega evolution if presented with a mega stone." I just couldn't believe my ears as I hear this, Sydney becomes so powerful after mega evolving, and the idea of a pokemon strong enough to be called legendary mega evolving it just sounds absurd! Oak nods "It is a large request I know but if we can prove mew can mega evolve then perhaps we can prove that every pokemon has the capacity to mega evolve when presented with the correct stone." I nod with a gulp as Oak laughs a little "You are a strange boy Allen, speaking of which my grandson is visiting this region to enter the pokemon league challenge to take a break from his gym."

* * *

Authors Note: When I began this story back in November, I knew that eventually I'd have to reference Oak. It was a requirement practically! But yeah lots of talk about Mew and stuff here and also, did you believe me when I said Bou was the last member before the Elite Four? Naw, I just figured it would make this moment a bit brighter :3 Personally Drake was my favorite team member in my game and in the story too. He is just overall awesome! Actually Aggron has sentimental attachment for me but Ill tell that story some other time.


	20. Chapter 19: Snowbelle City!

I feel nervousness rush through my body seeing as I've heard Prof. Oak's grandson was even strong enough to become champion of Kanto at one point. I finally get up as I thank him and Sycamore for everything Sycamore stops me "Hold on, before you go why not a battle have with me and Prof. Oak?" Oak seemed astonished that he seemed to have been dragged into this and he laughs nervously "No thank you I don't really think…" "Nonsense Professor, I'm sure it will help spark plenty of your youth back!" Sycamore says with a laugh as Oak nods smiling "Alright so be it." All of us exit the café as I send out Wyane and Sydney who let out their cries. Prof. Sycamore throws his pokeball sending out a Venasaur as Prof. Oak grabs his pokeball uneasily and he opens the pokeball sending out a Charizard who lets out a roar. "This Charizard was one of the first pokemon I ever had, he is very precious to me." Oak explains as Sycamore nods giving the first order "Venasaur use Frenzy Plant." Venasaur leaps up and smashes his legs down as thorny vines rip through the earth. "Wyane use Spiky Shield!" I command as Wyane summons his Spiky Shield to protect him and Sydney. "Charizard use Dragon Rage" Oak calls out as Charizard forms a blue and purple flame in his mouth firing the fireball as it explodes on contact with the shield and Wyane lowers the shield breathing heavily. I hold up my necklace as it glows and Sydney mega evolves "Sydney! Use Surf!" Sydney then fires a massive pump of water towards the tow washing against them not seeming to do much against Venasaur but does hit Charizard hard. "Charizard use Fly!" Charizard leaps out of the water his wings flapping as he breathes heavily.

"Now attack!" Oak orders as Charizard dives down striking Wyane with his wing as Wyane catches him by the wings. "Wyane use Stone Edge!" Wyane tosses Charizard back as he smashes his fist against the ground as stones rise from the ground striking Charizard as he falls back almost completely knocked out. "Sydney use Ice Beam on Venasaur!" Sydney forms twin balls of blue light as he fires twin streams of light blue light as it hits Vensaur it starts to freeze him over. "Perfect!" Sycamore smiles as he returns Venasaur and Oak returns Charizard into his pokeball as I look at them confused. "What? The battle not over is it?" Sycamore looks over to Oak "So what do you think?" Oak looks at me and smiles nodding "He does have the potential you spoke of; I wish you good luck Allen." He says cheerfully as I smile returning Wyane and Sydney into their pokeballs and put the balls away as I turn to them. "Thank you both for everything." I heal my pokemon at the center once more before I make my way to Snowbelle city as I cross the wooden rope bridges on Route 19.

As I head down the Route I see Amy and Trent talking on a bridge walking together as I run after them to catch up "Hey! Trent! Amy!" I call out chasing after them when they turn and smile waving back. "Hey there Allen, heading to Snowbelle?" Amy asks cheerfully as I nod Trent smirking with his arms crossed "You better be quick about it I already have my 8th gym badge." I wanted to drop my jaw but instead I shook my head and chuckled with a smirk "You better enjoy being ahead while you can cause either way I'm going to run over you in the end." We all laugh and begin walking together "Remember our first battle Allen? Back in Aquacorde?" Trent says his hands in his jackets pockets as I nod smiling looking up remembering how intense it seemed back then "Yeah, though a lot has changed since then huh?" Trent nods as Amy giggles "Nah I doubt it, you two are still morons." We continue laughing as we finish crossing the bridge feeling the temperature dropping around us. "Though he and I are still idiots I do think we've all grown a lot since then and maybe even matured a little." I say looking over to Amy as she smiles warmly through the cold air around us "Yeah I guess you could say that, you two especially." Trent shakes his head "Nah, I think I've always been mature you two just didn't see it" in unison me and Amy both say exactly the same time "Yeah right!" we then look at each other with a chuckle as we see the gate to Snowbelle city approach and we all smile brightly. Seeing this gate is both a good thing and a sad one. It's my final gym badge and after this is the pokemon league. My journey is actually coming to an end? Just seems so sudden and kind of sad to see it all go by so quickly like this…but I guess this day was coming one way or another. After I take on the pokemon league I'll be strong enough to take on Ray and maybe then I'll prove to him my real strength.

We enter the city seeing the white fluffy blanket that covered the entire city. People around were huddling for warmth as I look around seeing down a slope into the center of the city was the gym building as I dash down the hill towards it the ref stands in the way and looks to me "Are you a challenger?" I look at him with a nod as he frowns shaking his head "I'm terribly sorry but our gym leader is not here at the moment he went into the route south of here: Route 20. I nod and thank the man as I see Amy and Trent coming up behind me "The gym leader is in Route 20, I'm going after him and I WILL get my gym badge." I say as they nod Trent grinning "I'll come along too." Amy nods "Me too, I want to see your gym battle." I smile and we all head out together towards the forest of Route 20.

* * *

Authors Note: Alright I know this is an incredibly short chapter, which sucks cause lately I've been doing pretty good when it comes to decent length of chapters. I have my reasons for making this chapter short just trust me (especially since Chapter 20 is already out) Anyways so yeah I personally really liked that moment where these three were together, dunno why. It's probably my third favorite part of this story thus far (2nd being the hospital scenes, 1st being capturing Drake)


	21. Chapter 20: Pokemon Village!

These woods were horribly confusing as we passed through it and I'm sure we went through the same area over and over again trying to get by. No matter where we looked though we couldn't find him anywhere on the route. We continue going through as suddenly as I step forward the ground under me starts to crack and give in as I fall down screaming as Trent and Amy scream out my name and I see Trent jump down after me and the ground give in under Amy as well as she falls down and we land in water and pull ourselves up from the water or at least me and Trent did. As we gasped for air I looked around frantically to see if I could find Amy but to no such luck. "Where is she?!" Trent starts looking around and in realization of what might have happened I dive underwater into the freezing cold water swimming down barely able to see anything. I look around near the bottom feeling the air in my lungs running low as I finally spot Amy.

My throat feels like it's giving in but I know Amy's actually will if I don't help her. I start swimming towards her as my hand stretches out and I start to feel like I'm about to pass out when I grab Amy getting her foot untangled from the plants at the bottom and start to swim up feeling everything around me going black. My world was closing up again, this is the third time I've almost died on my adventure or I guess I can't say almost right now since I actually might. I am not screwing up this time as I manage to keep conscious enough to make it to above water and take a deep breath as Trent helps me carry Amy back over to shore. I look over to her and shake her trying to get her to wake up but her eyes won't open as I put my hands to her chest and start pushing down as fast as I can trying to get air in her lungs and get her heart to keep pumping. I keep pressing as hard as I can against her chest trying to wake her up as I hear a cough I pump a few more times as Amy sits up coughing over and over and spits into the water as me and Trent stare at her with thousands of pounds of suspense lifted from us and letting us soar.

We manage to gather ourselves as we head down the tunnel finding our ways to a field with a sign reading "Pokemon Village". We see a huge meadow of flowers lining across the small hills but there was something horrible. Flames were spilled about as pokemon ran away from the flames crying I run across to see what caused the flames as Amy and Trent follow along. I dash across the field smoke filling my vision as I look around. I see a bright flash coming from a cave followed by a loud powerful sound of an explosion. I fall back form the shock wave as Trent and Amy help me up as we approach suddenly two men dressed in black appear blocking the way. "So we meet again kid." The one on the right says with a smug tone and the other chuckles menacingly. "Who are you two?!" Amy calls out as the one on the right covers his face "How cruel, she doesn't remember us brother!" the one who was called brother shakes his head "Maybe you will recall who we are when we mention 'Frost Cavern'" I could feel the shock in Amy and my expressions. Trent looks between us confused beyond belief "Wait what happened at Frost Cavern?!" I bite my lip as I respond "These two thugs abducted Amy and took here there and I had to go get her" I could feel the icy cold glare she was giving them as they took out their pokeballs "What are you two bastards doing here anyways?!" Amy demands as they laugh a little "Little Ms. Damsel-in-distress all the time is actually taking an offensive approach." The other chuckles "How cute." I swear I could see the flames in Amy's eyes as she sends out her Charizard and Greninja. "I'll take down both of you at once! Just you watch!" Trent holds up his own pokeballs and sends out a Venasaur and Delphox "I'll back you up Amy!" I hold up my pokeball about to do the same as Trent shakes his head "Allen go ahead and keep going, you are stronger then both me and Amy and these guys are obviously protecting wherever that explosion came from." I look at him trying to object but he wouldn't have any of it.

As I run off pass the two thugs they shake their heads and send out their own pokemon as they begin their battle. I turn back to see all the different pokemon battling at once in a massive cluster of attacks and moves hitting different foes I could barely tell who was who. I ran inside and see a man who looked awfully familiar, wait..no….its the hiker! From Frost Cavern that hiker is there with an Avalugg who had just collapsed knocked out. "Return my friend…" the Avalugg returns into the pokeball as he glares at a figure across the cave on the other side. As the smoke began to clear the figures started to become clear. I could hardly believe my eyes as the two humanoid figures full shaped and stood that same man in his lab coat and red tie and shirt his eyes large and smile wide as he adjusts his glasses and a strange humanoid looking pokemon stood in front of him.

"Synapse! What is the meaning of all this!" Synapse looks at me as the Hiker does as well as Synapse breaks into an insane laughter. "Allen, such a pleasure to see you, you made it just in time to witness my plan come to a close!" I grit my teeth "What are you blabbering about you psychopath!" he chuckles as he adjusts his glasses once more "I'll show you with this alone, meet MEWTWO!" the pokemon then lets out its cry as it creates a powerful burst of energy making the entire cave rumble. I almost lose my balance as I take out my pokédex to analyze the pokemon [Mewtwo the Genetic Pokemon. It was created by a scientist after years of horrific gene-splicing and DNA-engineering experiments. Mewtwo is also a legendary Psychic type pokemon.] How in the world did Synapse get his hands on a legendary pokemon! I look up as he tosses the master ball up and down smirking as I grit my teeth. I see the hiker stepping back as I bark at Synapse "So that's why you got the master ball huh?!" he laughs and nods "Very good Allen, you are quite the detective though you do know this is nothing compared to what I have in store for you." He then lifts up a strange stone as he tosses it to Mewtwo who catches it in his hands and closes his eyes as he begins to glow. It's the same stone he got in Anistar, but…no, Synapse begins to lift his golden ring as the ring held a key stone! The keystone begins to glow as Mewtwo begins to transform mega evolving "Say hello to the result of all my research Allen! Say hello to the ultimate pokemon and its mega evolution!" he grins as Mewtwo mega evolves floating up a little bit and then suddenly and explosion of energy forms from the Mewtwo as the air around it ripple apart distorting everything for a brief moment. "Mega Mewtwo Y!" he yells out with a grin laughing as he finally recollects himself he adjusts his glasses and tie. "Why are you doing all this Synapse! What does obtaining Mewtwo do for you?! How was this worth killing Looker's Toxicroak!" I scream as I feel tears rolling down my cheeks. This can't be it, this can't be all he was after there must be more and this grief can't be in such vain. He chuckles and shakes his head "Of course it is for much more than just this."

I look up at him as he smiles brightly and he lifts his arms up "This world is a sick thing, filled with war and thievery and Team Flare wishes to repair the world's issues with a plan they are boiling up!" I furrow my brows "So this is all to forward Team Flares goals?! How will this repai-" I am cut off by him "This has little correlation with Team Flare. I believe they are nothing but recreations of scum." He begins pacing across the chamber behind Mewtwo "Team Rocket of Kanto, Team Magma and Aqua of Hoenn, Team Galactic of Sinnoh, and Team Plasma of Unova. All of these organizations are nothing but rats plaguing this world and it's people." I glare at him menacingly the tears still stain my cheeks but are no longer falling "So thus I have taken control of the strongest pokemon in the world and now I will use it's power to destroy all of the worlds trash! I will kill every single member of Team Flare and all their pokemon too!" he begins smiling manically as he yells this I feel as if the world around me is distorting and twisting as I shake my head regaining my senses. He looks at me confused waiting for me to say something as I use my sleeve to wipe my face. I regain my stern glare as I open up my bag and reach inside rummaging as I grab a pokeball. "Synapse…I will say this…"

I hold up my pokeball as Synapse grins and I throw out Sydney. "I won't let any of this succeed! I will stop you!" he shakes his head with a disappointed sigh still keeping his grin "I was afraid that you wouldn't agree with my cause Allen. Why would you support the insects of the world such as Team Flare." I shake my head "I don't support people like Team Flare but I don't want to go so far as to wipe them off the face of the earth!" He crosses his arms "Team Flare would be nothing more than a demonstration, destroy them and install fear into the hearts of the rest of the world and then people will be to afraid to form organizations like that and other petty thieves like those two idiot goons of mines outside would be handled correctly by people like you and your friends." I grit my teeth feeling my fists tightening "So you want the entire world to become weak and helpless while you put in a dictatorship?!" he chuckles with a shrug and takes off his tie letting it fall "I prefer utopia over dictatorship. Mewtwo, Psychic!" Mewtwo then releases massive amount of energy as his eyes glow blue and hen Sydney begins getting lifted up and is smashed against the ground causing a crater to form from the pure force alone. Sydney can only barely get up before Synapse relentlessly orders the next attack "Aura Sphere" he says with a grin as Mewtwo then forms a blue sphere of pure energy in his hand launching it as it smashes against Sydney and he collapses onto the ground knocked out.

* * *

Authors Note: Well time for the climax of this story! I've been looking forward to this for a long time now :3 Anyways so yeah maybe you predicted Mewtwo was Synapse's goal I kinda hinted at it one time or another (Oak randomly talking about Mew . and the possibility of Mew Mega Evolving) oh and this is the end of the big chapter upload so the rest of this fight will have to wait til probably later this week XP Anyways as always, thank you all for reading thus far, it means a lot to me. Have an awesome day ^^


End file.
